Percy's Curse
by Darthrath
Summary: Percy finds himself becoming something much more than a mere demigod. What is the curse? Read and find out. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. If I did, they would most likely stink.
1. How it all Began

**Here's the new story I was brainstorming for a little while. Hope you guys like it. I know this kind of fic has been done before, but I am crazy about werewolves and all that kind of stuff. So I really wanted to write this. Please review.**

**-Darthrath**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Epilogue**_

In ancient times, there weren't only the usual monsters you see in Greek and Roman myths on a regular basis. There were also lycans and vampires. Yes, they were very much real. Most of the rumors about both races were true. Vampires drank blood to survive and had to stay out of the sun and lycans were very unpredictable since they can change whenever they want. The beast in them though, will make them change until they can make it stop. Until they make the wolf obey. Both races could only be killed by silver, imperial gold, and celestial steel. What do they look like? Well, vampires look like normal humans, but more pale. Just like the legends, they can only walk around at night. Their eyes glow blood red. Their fangs can bite through steel. They have short tempers, which when they get angry, can multiply their power. Everything about them is super human. Endurance, stamina, speed, agility, everything is ten times that of a humans.

Lycans though. Theirs are twenty times that of a human. When they change, it isn't a giant wolf. It is a perfect killing machine. They keep a slightly humanoid form and posture with a few wolf features.**(Look up werewolf pictures from the movie 'Van helsing'. That is what the lycans look like in this story.) **That is why the lycans were able to kill most of the vampires. Both races were in a war that lasted twenty long years. Both races tried to multiply their numbers. Many mortals were turned, but with the help of the demigods and hunters, after the vampires lost, they managed to kill all of the lycans. Or so they thought. This brings us to the present and our hero, Percy Jackson. And one more thing. Imagine how much trouble a regular lycan can cause. A demigod lycan. Now that's something much worse.

_**The present. Percy POV**_

It was a year after the giant war ended. A year after I plunged Riptide into mother earth's heart and banished her back to the sleep from whence she came. Who am I you ask? The names Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus, bane of Kronos and Gaea, slayer of monsters, blah blah blah. Many monsters managed to get away before we could kill them though. So here I am, tracking down a group of monsters that were spotted somewhere around camp Olympus' borders. What is camp Olympus? Well, after the war ended, the Roman and Greek demigods decided to merge the camps into one. The camp is huge. One half is Roman and the other is Greek. Everything grew. Even the woods surrounding the camp.

That's where I am now. I followed the monsters in. I didn't bring any backup because I wouldn't need it. It's only ten or twenty monsters. I was pretty far into the woods, when I heard a very intimidating growl. I stopped. I looked around. That growl sounded like a hell hound, but more wolf like. I walked a bit farther until a huge monster emerged from a bush ten yards in front of me. This wasn't a regular monster. It looked like a wolf, but stood and walked on it's hind legs like a person. It's eyes were a piercing gold and it was bearing it's many sharp looking teeth at me as it growled. Brown fur covered it's body. Then it hit me. Is this a werewolf? I thought. Like all those stories and myths. Crap! I don't have silver.

I looked at Riptide. I wonder if celestial steel can kill it. Worth a shot. I ran at it. The werewolf charged like a blur. I ducked a claw. I rolled and turned. It was coming at me again. I managed to sidestep it and slice it's back. It whimpered in pain as it turned and it's eyes filled with rage toward me. It rushed at me and next thing I knew, it was on top of me and it's jaws clamped down on my right shoulder.

"AH!" I screamed as the pain ripped through me.

I took Riptide and stabbed the beast in the heart. It let go and fell on top off me. I got out from under it, but it slowly started to stir. What? I stabbed him in the heart. Another theory popped into my head. I took Riptide and decapitated the beast. It's body went limp and stayed dead. Well that proved my theories. Celestial steel can kill one and always chop off the head. I got up and cursed many choice words in ancient Greek as I looked at the wound on my shoulder. My blood stained through my orange camp shirt. I started to run back to camp.

I started walking, but was quickly getting exhausted. I don't know why. I didn't lose that much blood. Did I? That was a weird monster- OH NO! IT BIT ME! WHICH MEANS I AM ONE NOW! Alright Percy, calm down. Just don't tell anyone. Yeah. Just say a hell hound bit you. They'll buy that. If I can get to camp. I am starting to feel close to passing out. As soon as I got behind the border, I collapsed. I heard demigods rush to my side and felt myself being lifted on a stretcher. That was the last I remember before blacking out.

_**Two days later**_

I slowly gained back consciousness. I must have been lying in one of the infirmary beds. I heard murmurs from friends around me. I recognized them as, Annabeth, Jason, Frank, Nico, Reyna, Hazel, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, and Katie.

"What do you think made that bite?" I heard Jason ask.

"Probably a hell hound, but what ever it was, it was big. You see the bite radius?" Annabeth responded.

"When do you think prissy will wake up? It's been two days now." Clarisse asked.

Aw. She really does care. I thought sarcastically. Wait. Two days? Holy Hera. I jolted awake to a sitting position, surprising everyone around me. Annabeth rushed forward and wrapped her arms around me.

"What happened to you seaweed brain?" she asked with her head on my left shoulder.

I was surprised the hug didn't hurt. At all. I felt fine. Better than fine. I felt great. I looked at each of my friends.

"Two days?" I asked everyone after Annabeth stepped back.

They all nodded.

"What happened Percy?" Jason asked.

Alright Percy. Tell them it was a hell hound.

"A hell hound ambushed me. It bit me and I stabbed it." I answered.

I looked myself over. I had no shirt on. Gauze was wrapped around my shoulder. It was stained in blood. I looked for a mirror. I found one at the corner of the room and got up. I walked over to it. I was surprised at what I saw. Each of my muscles were more defined and there wasn't one bit of fat on me. I was maybe an inch or two taller and my medium length hair was slightly longer. I took off the bandage. My friends gasped. There was only a big scar. There were fifteen tooth marks that made a 'u'. I dropped the bandage. I was at a loss for words.

"No way." Connor said, stepping forward. "A bite like that would have taken at least two weeks to fully heel. Even with the ambrosia and nectar."

Everyone gaped at me slightly. I turned and looked at my back. At the bottom of the 'u' there were two large fang marks.

"How do you feel?" Frank asked.

"I feel...good actually. Great even."

Then I felt an odd sensation. I could hear and smell everything around me. I heard the birds in the trees from a mile away in the forest. I could sense everything around me. I pushed it all down and ignored it. Then I realized how starving I was. I felt like I could eat five horses. I probably could considering what I am now. Then I heard hoof beats approaching. Chiron charged in.

"Percy. I heard you were awake. Are you alright?" he asked with fatherly concern.

I walked over to him.

"I feel fine. Now, if you all will excuse me. I need to get cleaned up and put some new clothes on. Then eat."

"Good. It's almost lunch anyway." Chiron responded.

"You should get a shower because boy do you stink." Leo said, waving his hand in front of his face.

Reyna hit him upside the head. "Shut up Leo!"

"Ow!" Leo whined.

"At least you're okay Perce." Katie said.

"Yeah. You had us worried cousin." Nico agreed.

I said my goodbyes to my friends and gave Annabeth a quick kiss. I jogged straight to my cabin. I got a few looks. 'He's alive?' some murmured. 'What happened?' others asked my friends. A few Aphrodite and Venus girls tried to flirt with me. My stomach was starting to rumble like crazy. I stripped and grabbed some new clothes. I set them aside while I showered. What does this all mean? I thought. Should I run so I don't hurt anyone? Should I stay and gain control? Ah! Why did I have to be so careless? Then again, that werewolf was huge and fast. I was surprised I was able to walk away from that. When is the full moon? I got out of the shower and willed myself to dry.

I looked at a calender. Three days?! Crap! This is not good. The conch horn sounded for lunch. I quickly threw on my clothes and ran to the dining pavilion. I didn't even feel winded. I got a few waves from friends. A few looked at me like they didn't recognize me for a minute. I grabbed some food. Nothing but meat. I got some suspicious looks. I sacrificed the juiciest pieces to the gods and sat at my table. Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe I won't be like regular werewolves and go on a murderous rampage. I need to go swim after this, but for now, time to dig in.

After lunch, I went straight to the beach. I felt even better once I touched the water. I walked at the ocean floor. I sat down on a rock and just thought about all of this. I should tell someone. They're bound to find out what I am. I heard splashing. I looked around and there was Annabeth swimming to me. I grabbed her and put a bubble around us. She gasped for air and I dried her.

"Thanks." she sighed and sat next to me.

"No problem wise girl."

"Why are you here alone? I wanted to spend some time with you."

"Listen Annabeth." I looked into her eyes and held her hands in mine. "I need you to promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you unless I say it is okay."

"I promise. What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I lied when I said I was bit by a hell hound."

"What?"

"I was bitten by..." I trailed off.

She won't believe me. Why wouldn't she though. She's my mate and I would do anything for her- Mate? Where in Hades did that come from?

"Hey." she said, putting a hand to my face. "You can tell me anything. Now, what bit you?" she asked again.

"It was...a werewolf." I answered slowly.

"Wait. What? I swear to the gods Percy, if you are playing a joke-"

"No I'm not. I swear on the river Styx I am not playing a joke." I cut her off.

We waited after the thunder. I didn't die. Annabeth went serious.

"I thought they were a myth." she finally said.

"So did I. When I woke up this morning, I never felt better in my entire life. I felt like I could slay an army of monsters all by myself. By the way. What happened to the group of monsters I went after?"

Annabeth paused. "We hunted them down and killed them all after we got you to the infirmary. Back on subject. We have to tell Chiron."

That seems like a good idea. He has been around for a very long time. He has so much experience. If anyone can explain this, it's him.

"Yeah. Lets go now." I said and took us to the surface.

We sprinted straight to the big house. I was much faster and managed to get there a good twenty seconds before her. I wasn't even breathing heavily. She was.

"Dammit Percy. How?" she asked, leaning on her knees.

"I don't know. Let's find out."

I pushed open the door with Annabeth on my heels. We closed the door and found Chiron in his wheel chair, reading a book. He looked up when he noticed us.

"Percy. Annabeth. What do you need?" he asked, putting his book down.

"Chiron. I lied. I wasn't bitten by a hell hound it was-" he cut me off.

"Calm down dear boy. I know what it was. I thought they were long gone, but I guess I was wrong. I knew that bite you had when I saw it. I knew you lied because you thought we wouldn't believe you. I am telling you right now that I do."

"Good, but how?" I asked.

Annabeth stood next to me, confused.

"I will get to that in a moment, but first, you need to tell me exactly what you saw Percy. This is a very serious matter."

"Alright." Annabeth and I sat on a couch. "I was walking through the forest and this thing just came out of nowhere. It had a snout and head like a wolf, but the body was humanoid. It was covered in brown fur and the legs were wolf like. It was nine feet tall if it stood on it's hind legs and it's teeth were razor sharp. So were it's claws." I finished.

I looked at Chiron, who suddenly had a relieved expression. How could that be a relief. I am a monster. I might as well leave and hide so I don't get hunted down at camp. Chiron's eyes widened as I stood and glared at him. My vision became more intense. Annabeth looked scared.

"How could you be relieved about this?!" I yelled. "I am a monster now and I will probably be hunted down and killed!"

Chiron didn't show fear. "Percy. You need to calm yourself. Your eyes are gold. It's the wolf trying to take control." he commanded slowly.

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to rip him apart. No! He is my mentor and friend. He's right. I can feel it trying to control me. I frown. My vision goes to normal and I slowly sit back down. Annabeth puts an arm around my shoulder.

"I am so sorry Chiron. I don't know what came over me." I said slowly.

He nodded. "It is alright Percy. As for your question, I am calm because it was a lycan that bit you. Not a werewolf."

"There's a difference?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes. Werewolves look different. They don't have any humanoid qualities. They just turn into a wolf. Only, they are worse than a regular wolf. Much worse. They are bigger, more muscular, and are more savage like. They only kill." he explained. "Lycans have the humanoid qualities and posture. A big difference between them is that a lycan doesn't have to change into their wolf form. They can also control the wolf when they change. Unlike the mindless counterparts. They are also much stronger than werewolves. That is why I am relieved." he finished.

"How do you know so much Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

He paused for a moment.

"There was a war a long time ago. A war between mortals, lycans, and vampires."

"Vampires are real too?" I asked.

"Sadly, yes. The mortals did not know that the demigods and hunters of Artemis were assisting, but they helped. The war was awful and bloody. It lasted twenty long years. I killed many a vampire and lycan myself. I also watched as newly made ones were executed. They were hard to kill though. You would have to stab either a lycan or vampire in the heart and finish it by cutting off it's head. Did you do that Percy?"

I paused for a moment. That sounds awful. I would have hated to be around with that. At least I won't be mindless and kill anything I come across. I have a good will. I can control this.

"Yes. After I stabbed it's heart, it started to get back up." I finally answered.

"Good. Just as long as you have a strong will, you shouldn't go on a rampage."

"Shouldn't?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy has good will power. If he can make the beast not harm anyone, we should be alright. Just as a precaution though, I want you to lock yourself in your cabin when the full moon comes Percy. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Good. I also have interesting news." Chiron said nervously.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"Lets just say that the coming week is going to be interesting. Artemis and her hunters are arriving today and so will the gods."

"WHAT?!" Annabeth and I asked in unison.

"Why?" I asked.

"They wish to check up on us to see how their children are doing. Since you practically threw the ancient laws out the window, they are able to now. So they have decided it is high time that they visit."

"Oh this just keeps getting better."

"Percy," Chiron said as he rolled over to me and put a hand on my shoulder "don't worry. You are not a monster. You are the hero of Olympus. If they learn about your curse, which they probably will, I think they will understand. They saw the lycan and vampire war. So don't despair."

"Alright. Thank you Chiron." I said.

"It's quite alright. In the meantime. I would suggest testing yourself to see your new senses and strengths. Just be careful. You could loose control and change. Don't get angry. Also," he pointed to me and Annabeth. "be careful when you are both showing a lot of affection towards each other. You will start acting like a wolf, which means you will be very tempted to mate." Chiron said as we got up to leave.

We both blushed furiously and went straight to the arena. I need to test my limits.


	2. Are You Not Entertained!

**Here is the next chapter. Any comments or wishes, tell me. I'm thinking of having this become a tragedy where Annabeth dies. If you don't want that to happen, vote. If it does happen, tell me who you would like me to pair our hero up with. Make it fast though, because if I don't get a good vote going, I will choose myself. Thanks for reading.**

**-Darthrath**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Great. Just great. First I am bitten by something out of a horror film. Now I learn that the gods will be visiting camp and the full moon is nearing. Gods, why can't I get a break? Annabeth and I made our way to the Arena. There were others training when we got there. Mostly just Ares campers. We picked a random spot. Annabeth drew her dagger and I got Riptide from my pocket and uncapped it.

"Alright seaweed brain. You ready?" she asked.

"Always ready owl head." I said with my lopsided grin.

She rushed at me, dagger held firmly. The funny thing was, she didn't even seem fast to me. My girlfriend was always a good fighter. Now though, she doesn't even seem like a challenge. I knew my eyes must be gold right now because my eyesight became intense and my instincts kicked in. I blocked without much effort. I rolled kicked her feet from under her and put Riptide to her throat in seconds.

"HOLY HEPHAESTUS PERCY!" Annabeth yelled in shock.

She looked up at me in surprise. I shook my head and my eyesight returned to normal. I furrowed my eyebrows. It's as though I was in a trance. A few surrounding campers were staring. I lowered Riptide and helped Annabeth up. She was looking at me in awe.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"You just beat me in three moves, that's what. You were like lightning. I barely could keep track of your movements."

"Weird. My instincts just kicked in and I just acted on them." I explained.

Annabeth was about to say something when a certain daughter of Ares interrupted.

"Gee prissy. Pretty fast there." Clarisse said as she walked closer to us, her spear in hand. "Too bad you wouldn't last a minute against me."

She must be in one of those 'I feel like beating up Percy' moods. Campers stopped training and started to sit in the bleachers to watch.

"Is that a challenge war girl?" I asked, giving her a wolfish grin. I remembered, the only ones who know what I am are Annabeth and Chiron.

"You bet it is." she said confidently.

I can't wait to see her face when I mop the floor with her. How can I make this hard? Then an idea came to me.

"Alright. You and your cabin versus me after dinner. How about that?" I asked.

Annabeth gasped next to me. She looked at me like I was insane. I know there are about fifteen campers in Ares cabin, but I don't care. Something told me I can do it. I was feeling very strong.

"Ha! Challenge accepted. You're goin down."

Clarisse walked away. Annabeth was gaping at me. She dragged me out of the arena and hit me against a tree. Her stormy gray eyes looked seriously into mine.

"Are you crazy? They will massacre you. What were you thinking?" she asked.

I sensed worry in her. I hate it. To see her frustrated or in pain immediately makes me want to do something. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry wise girl. What better way to test myself than to spar with the entire Ares cabin? I'll be alright." I said.

"But the gods will be here. What if they figure out what you are? I can't lose you seaweed brain."

I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned into my embrace.

"I'm not going anywhere." I promised.

I leaned down and kissed her. She happily returned it. I turned us over so I was pushing her against the tree. We deepened the kiss as our tongues battled for dominance. I took one of her legs and wrapped it around my waist. Her arms wrapped around my neck and mine went around her waist. What are you doing? A voice said in my head. Take her now. Another voice said in my head. No. This isn't the time or place for this. Yes it is. No it isn't. Remember what Chiron said? Don't lose control. Oh come on, just take her. I finally stopped and backed away from her. She looked at me, confused and panting a bit.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. I was starting to lose control. Lets just go."

She understood and we left. We trained a bit more. I was getting looks throughout the day. Mostly from Ares campers, who would say I'm gonna die, or something like that later. I ended up beating Annabeth every time. It's been three hours. Normally, I would be sweating up a storm. No, I didn't even break a sweat. I wasn't tired either. I felt I could do this all day. After Annabeth couldn't take any more training and her pride being hurt by defeat, LOL, I felt an urge to go to the woods. So I did. I had time. It's an hour from dinner and when the gods would be here. I felt so free. I started to run for no reason. The bushes and trees were going by me like lightning. Next thing I knew, I was sprinting. I finally stopped when I was a good two miles from camp.

Holy crap. I thought as I sat on a hill to catch my breath. I could still see the camp. I can't believe this is happening. It's amazing, but at the same time, terrifying. I just hope I don't get pushed too far that I end up eating someone. Then, as if on cue from thinking of food, my stomach grumbled. I made my way back to camp, only jogging this time. I was close, when a silver arrow hit a tree next to my head. I accidentally entered the hunters' camp. I stopped in my tracks. A hunter in silver walked out in front of me. Her face held hatred. Then I realized I knew her.

"Hello Phoebe." I greeted calmly with my hands raised.

"Why are you here boy?" she growled.

"I was taking a walk to think. I am sorry. I didn't mean to enter the boundaries of your camp." I answered.

I just hope she doesn't fire that silver arrow. That is going to hurt worse now for obvious reasons. I was relieved to what she said next.

"Leave then, but I better not catch you around this camp again." she threatened.

I nodded and ran right back to camp. The conch horn sounded and I saw thirteen flashes in the pavilion when I got close enough. The gods had arrived. Oh joy. Not that I'm not happy to see my dad or anything. It's just that they came at a very inconvenient time. I entered the pavilion and saw hundreds of demigods with their parents. How many demigods do we have? Well, since we merged the two camps, camp Half-blood originally had two hundred and camp Jupiter had three hundred. Do the math. I know, awesome right? Anyway. I went to my table after getting food. A few gods and demigods said hi. Then I saw a familiar man in board shorts and t-shirt with sea green eyes, a warming grin, jet black hair, and a summer tan, sitting at my table.

"Hey dad." I smiled at him and set my food on the table.

"What, no hug?" he asked.

He got up and I braced for impact. He crushed me in a bear hug. I immediately got the wind squeezed out of me and started gasping for air.

"Dad...can't...breath." I managed to say.

He put me down and continued to smile.

"Sorry."

We sat down and ate.

"It's okay. So what's been going on with you dad?" I asked.

"Aside from hearing about your fight with Ares' kids?"

I choked a bit on my food and he smirked at me. He reached over and patted me on my back.

"How do you know?" I asked when I recovered.

"Percy, this is camp Olympus. Things spread like Greek fire around here." he said as though it was obvious. (No pun intended.)

I was going to say something else, when Zeus stood in the middle of the pavilion. He made some thunder to get attention. Everyone went silent and looked to him.

"Tonight, there won't be a camp fire in the amphitheatre." he announced.

Apollo campers groaned and others cheered.

"Instead. We will be watching a battle between Perseus and the Ares campers." Zeus announced with a grin.

Cheers were heard all over the pavilion. Mars kids cheered for the Ares kids. My friends and many others cheered for me. I heard a few 'Are you kidding me?'s and 'Percy is so dead.' from a few. Whatever. I know I will win. I will tear them all apart and eat their delicious guts. Whoa whoa whoa. Where did that come from?

"I got twenty drachma on you Perce." Leo yelled to me.

My father just watched everything and laughed. He noticed my unpleasant look. Not from the fight, but from what I was just thinking. He thought it was about the fight.

"Don't worry son." he patted me on the shoulder. "If you get beat up badly, I'll take you to the beach to heal." he said.

"Oh thanks a lot dad. That really helps my self esteem." I lied, adding sarcasm.

He chuckled and we both continued eating. The closer the fight came, the edgier I got. I hope I don't lose control. I just have to focus. Yeah. Just focus. I left for my cabin. My favorite daughter of Zeus stopped me.

"Kelp head." she exclaimed.

She pulled me into a hug and I returned it.

"Hey pine cone face." I said.

We broke away and she beamed at me.

"What have you been up too? Besides the fight, which I'm psyched about." she asked.

"Nothing. Just killing monsters." I said.

"Yeah, I heard about that bite you got."

"Don't worry. Nothing major. Just a hell hound." I lied to yet another person I care about.

"Well, I better get back to lady Artemis. See ya later." she said.

"Yup. See ya."

I left the pavilion. When I got to my cabin, I strapped on my watch/shield that Tyson made me and some armor. Wrist guards, shin guards, breast plate, the usual. I steeled my nerves and went to the arena. I pulled out Riptide and practiced a bit in the middle of the arena. Not long after, all five hundred campers rushed in and sat with their parents. The arena lit up like a sports stadium. Ares was with the mars campers and making slit throat motions at me. Apollo, Hermes, and Hephaestus gave me thumbs up. Annabeth and my friends were cheering me on. The Ares campers entered. Each were wearing armor and had one of their own weapons in their hands. Clarisse had her spear, and the others had things from a short sword to a crossbow. Blunted arrows of course. I hope. All fifteen of them were looking at me smugly. Ha. Silly kids. They think they can kill me. They got another thing coming. They made a circle around me and stood there.

"You ready to die prissy?" Clarisse asked.

I laughed dryly at her. "Good joke war girl. I needed that." I said.

We all looked up to Zeus, who was sitting in a special booth in the stands. Picture the emperor booth in a gladiator movie. That is where Zeus is sitting now. Hera is at his side. The Ares campers and I bowed as he stood up. The entire arena went silent.

"Alright." Zeus bellowed, "The rules are as follows, no powers, no maiming, and no killing. No hitting below the belt either. Understood?"

We all nodded.

"Good. BEGIN!" he concluded.

The crowd roared as it all started. I was in control though. I felt everything around me. I let my new senses, strength, and speed, out as my enemies closed in on me. I didn't move. I waited to the last second and back flipped ten feet into the air and landed behind them to see them all run into each other. Two were knocked out by one another so that leaves thirteen. I lunged at the nearest on and punched him. He was immediately knocked out after being thrown a few feet. I jumped back as the others lashed out with their weapons. I dodged a claymore that was aimed for my head. I deflected a few other swords and spears as me and my enemies continued. I wonder if this could be cheating since I am a lycan? Who cares. I'm kicking their asses. The one with the crossbow didn't have a chance. I ripped it from him, tossed it across the arena, and gave him a swift punch to the temple.

One lunged at me and I sidestepped and, in the blink of an eye, I knocked him in the head and he was down for the count. Clarisse was just watching as I fought her siblings, waiting for her move. I lunged at another. He tried to swipe my legs, I jumped and at the same time, brought my leg up and roundhouse kicked him. That sent him spinning to the ground in a heap. I beat a few others just by deflecting their weapons and hitting them over the head. I was getting a good workout, but was only a little tired. Some, I just bashed with my shield. It went on like this until it was just me and Clarisse. Everyone was basically shocked and waiting in silence. They were at the edge of the seats as Clarisse and I lunged at each other. I blocked her spear with my shield. She hit my shield with hers, but I stood still. As though I was a wall. I pushed her back a few feet. Her eyes widened in surprise. She went right back to attacking. I was ready for her. She tried to lunge, but I did a front flip over her. Gasps were heard when I did this.

She turned around just in time for me to get her shield from her. She lashed out with her spear and got mine away from me. Now it was just good old Riptide versus spear. Clarisse attacked. I feinted right and went left. She saw this and hit me with the shaft of the spear. I was sent a few feet and was shocked a bit. I just shot right back up in time to catch her spear. I grabbed it and kicked her in the chest with incredible speed. She hit a wall and fell to the ground. I threw down the spear in my hand and realized everything was still silent. I looked around. Everyone was gaping at me. Even Zeus. Some of the faces I was getting were hilarious. They looked shocked, awed, and some outraged. It's as though they were in a trance. I looked at them and yelled,

"ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?!"

They all unfroze and went wild. My friends jumped from the stands and picked me up. They were beaming at me as they cheered my name. Ares and his Mars kids were all glaring at me, besides Frank, who was one of my friends that was helping carry me. Poseidon was yelling 'That's my boy!'. I couldn't stop thinking about what an awesome day it's been.


	3. Learning

**Sorry that I have been slow with this story. I have been having some writers block. It would be great if you guys could review any ideas that you can come up with for this story. Also, here are some ideas I have if Percy has to end up with someone else. **

**Artemis:**

**OC female lycan:**

**Reyna:**

**Someone else:**

**Let Annabeth live:**

**Tell me what you guys want because I'm not gonna update again until we got a good vote going. Don't ask me for a guy pairing though. I have no problem with people like that, I just don't want to write a story like that.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I couldn't get over how I felt throughout that whole fight. I felt enormous strength and energy flowing within me. It was amazing. I could smell, hear, and see everything around me. I felt invincible. The crowd proceeded to carry me to my cabin. They set me down before giving me all kinds of congratulations and pats on the back. The gods and goddesses were all beaming at me, besides Ares of course and Artemis. Artemis just gave me a nod of recognition. My father went into the cabin to turn in for the night after everyone left. Annabeth walked up to me and smiled.

"That was some show, seaweed brain." she teased.

"Why thank you wise girl." I fired back with a mock bow.

She giggled and stepped closer.

"I'll see you in the morning." she said.

"Yup."

I gave her a peck on the lips and we both retired to our cabins for the night.

_Line break_

For some reason, I couldn't sleep. No, it wasn't because of my dad's snoring, which was extra annoying since my hearing had greatly improved. I just couldn't. I tossed and turned until I read the clock on my dresser. Twelve thirty. After debating for a while, I decided to take a walk. I quietly got up and put on fresh clothes. I made sure not to make noise when I left. I could hear the harpies moving around the area to make sure no one was up. I carefully avoided them and entered the woods. I ran to the same hill that I was on earlier. The hunter's camp wasn't around anymore. They're probably staying in the Artemis cabin. The minute I was out in the open. The moon seemed to make me feel one with everything around me. After reaching the top of the hill, I laid down and watched the stars. I could see the huntress constellation. I could see everything. As clear as day, in fact. The funniest thing was, this power is both a blessing and a curse.

Blessing part, heightened everything. Strength, speed, stamina, and senses. I felt more powerful than ever. Curse part, the whole changing part that is probably going to be very painful, mood swings, and uncontrollable hunger. Not bad down sides, but there is still the night after tomorrow. The curse will be uncontrollable. There must be somewhere I can go before I change. Here? No. I need to be somewhere that isn't out in the open. A cell or something. My cabin. People will ask questions though. I could just tell them I was sick and needed time alone? No, that wouldn't work because my friends care for me too much to leave me alone. ARGH! I am doomed.

My thoughts were interrupted from a presence in the woods that wasn't an animal. I looked around and spread my senses to their limit to see who the being is. My nose smelled a distinct forest smell on the...female? Yes definitely female. I don't know how I could tell. I could feel the godly power on her. She was moving to my position. The moon seemed to intensify as she got closer. Then I realized who it is. Artemis. I don't know why, but I didn't feel that I needed to hide or run. I just felt she wouldn't hurt me for some reason. Besides, I'm much more powerful now. The questions still remained though. What is she doing here? Is she following me? Does she know what I am?

"Yes, Percy, I do." I suddenly heard behind me.

I didn't bother turning around. I just stared at the night sky and the moon.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Artemis asked, referring to the moon.

"Very." I simply answered, "So, how do you know?" I asked as she sat next to me.

"During that fight, I paid careful attention to you. Your speed and movements. Not to mention your strength. I don't care how good you are Perseus Jackson. A regular demigod can't toss people around the way you did tonight." she explained.

I didn't respond.

"Also, I saw your eyes turn gold while you fought." she added.

I paused, but turned to face her after a moment. My sea green met her silver.

"Are you here to kill me?" I asked slowly, I felt my vision heighten as my eyes turned gold.

I was activating my wolf powers in case she tried anything. She responded by narrowing her eyes at me.

"No. I'm here to explain how this whole lycan business started. I owe you that much." she answered.

I calmed down and my eyes returned to normal. Then I looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it is my fault that you are like this. I created the lycans." she calmly stated.

"WHAT?! You created them?!" I cried.

"Calm down Perseus. Let me explain." she commanded.

For some reason, I immediately obeyed. I just felt extremely obedient to her. Probably because she's the moon.

She sighed, "I trust Chiron has told you about the war?"

I nodded.

"Well, you know that I have wolves help me, but back then, I wanted to experiment a bit." she paused, "I wanted to make the perfect wolf force. I took a random man, took the properties of my best alpha wolf, and transferred them to him. What I didn't realize was how misguided I was on choosing the host."

"Let me guess. He was evil?" I asked.

It was her turn to nod, "Yes, when I gave him the abilities, he left and started doing whatever he wanted and killing all who opposed him. While this was happening, I tried it again. This time, with Lupa. She became loyal to me and Olympus."

"So, how did the war start? And what was the evil lycan's name?" I asked.

"His name was Lycaon"-

"You made Lycaon?!"

She hung her head in shame and regret, "Yes. I made that monster and we have been trying to kill him ever since. Back to the war. Lycaon had increased his numbers to make a fighting force against Olympus. On top of everything, the vampire's numbers were growing as well."

"What about the werewolves?"

"They were made from mortals and lycans. Lycaon and most of his pack were lycans, but the ones that are from random mortals are werewolves. To give birth to a successful lycan, the mother and father must both be one. I helped Lupa make a fighting force of lycans loyal to Olympus and sent them after Lycaon and the vampires. Olympus sent demigods as well to defeat the vampires and Lycaon. After a while, we were able to destroy all of the vampires and defeat lycaon. Shortly after that, Lupa was rewarded with becoming a goddess."

"Where did that lycan that bit me come from?" I asked.

"I don't know, but they shouldn't be this far East."

"Do you think something is going on?"

"I don't know, but I have been feeling an old presence that has been believed to be extinct."

"The vampires?"

She only nodded. I still couldn't believe any of this. I never imagined vampires and werewolves were real.

"I do know that it was an alpha that bit you. Not any common lycan." she told me.

"How can you tell?"

"I can sense it. Your wolf is as powerful as Lupa herself because you are a demigod. That adds to your strength. It's why you were able to heal so quickly. Why you are hitting your potential at an accelerated rate. You must be careful when the full moon comes. The beast in you will be very dangerous without you controlling it."

"What do I do?" I asked with hopelessness.

"I can help you Perseus." she offered.

"Alright. Thank you my lady, but how are you going to do that?"

"I can put a barrier around your cabin to keep you in and everyone else, including gods, out."

"Alright, but what if people see?"

"Might as well accept the inevitable. They're bound to find out sooner or later. Just run to your cabin when you feel the change." she said as she got up and started to walk away.

"Won't they hunt me because of what I am?" I asked.

"No. Look at Lupa and her pack. Olympus lets them exist. I don't see why you can't. Goodnight."

"How will I know when I start to change?" I called.

"Oh, trust me, you'll know." she called back behind her shoulder.

After she left, I went back to my cabin and finally fell asleep. Too bad I didn't know about the danger that would soon be upon camp Olympus.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There you go. Sorry it was a bit short. Start voting with reviews. I need a good poll going. Thanks. **

**-Darthrath**


	4. Revelation and Games

**Alright demigods, here's the poll.**

**Pertemis (Percy/Artemis): 2**

**Percabeth (Percy/Annabeth): 4**

**OC lycan: 0**

**Other: 0**

**Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review. Keep the poll going to, I need more votes to be sure on what pairing I'm gonna be using. Sorry to those who want Pernico, I just don't write stuff like that. Rating might go up later, not sure. Anyway, read on fellow demigods.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_Unknown POV_

I don't know what it is, but I had recently felt a presence. A strong one at that. Like something I have not felt in a long time. Then I realized it. The prophecy. Is this new lycan that I have felt the one that will destroy the last of my kind? If he is, then there is a surprise I have for him. I had been preparing my forces for this for thousands of years. We were careful to make sure to go undetected by those filthy gods, hunters, and lycans by living underground. Soon, we will rise and take the world for our own. The humans and demigods will be our slaves after we destroy the lycans and the gods. We shall destroy this so called, Camp Olympus, then march onto Olympus itself. I couldn't help but smile on my throne as I imagined the streets running with blood while the Olympians burned and the screams of the mortals rang through the air. The beauty of it made my very mouth water at the imagination of all the slaughter. I was taking from my thoughts from Vladicov, my second in command. He opened the door to my throne room and made his way to me. He had brown hair, was six feet tall, and currently wore his old German officer's uniform from world war two. His eyes, that were once blue, glowed red with power, but not with as much intensity as my own.

"My lord," he said in his German accent as he bowed deeply in front of me, "our forces are almost ready. Soon ve shall reveal ourselves unt destroy all who appose us."

I smiled at him, exposing my fangs. I grabbed the glass of blood next to me and brought it to my lips. The blood was delicious and warm as it went down my throat. Once finished drinking.

"Very good, Vladicov. Tell them that we will be moving out soon. We shall start with the demigods. Due to the ancient laws, the gods will be unable to interfere." I commanded with another satisfied smile.

"Yes, my lord." he said before bowing once more and leaving.

_Percy POV_

I woke up the next morning feeling as though I was starving. When me and my dad finally got our food, it was all meat for me. I was getting sour looks from the Ares and his children. I spotted the injured Ares campers with casts and bandages on. Did I really beat the crap out of them that badly? Well, hopefully they'll lay off me from now on. My father kept glancing at me in a funny way as I attacked my food with a vengeance. I looked up at him after a while.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full.

"Are you alright Percy?" he asked cautiously.

I nodded. "I feel fine. Why?"

Oh gods. I hope it's not noticeable. I couldn't control myself, I was just so hungry.

"The way you're eating, I would think you haven't eaten in weeks." he answered.

I wiped my face with a napkin. "Sorry, it's just that I am really hungry right now." I responded.

"It's alright son. Just concerned is all." he said with a reassuring smile.

I returned it and went back to my meal. Eating slowly this time. Then, Chiron made an announcement that caught me off guard. He walked to the middle of the pavilion and stomped his hooves for attention.

"Campers, for the rest of the week, we will be having more special guests. Lupa and her pack will be coming later today."

Only one thought went through my mind. Shit. If anyone can find out what I am, it's them. I looked to the Artemis table and found said moon goddess making eye contact with me.

_Don't look at me, Perseus. I had no idea about this. _I heard her say in my head.

"There will also be a capture the flag game tonight. Greeks versus hunters. Good luck to both of you. You may use the day to plan and do your regular activities." Chiron added before taking his seat next to Dionysus.

Campers cheered at the news of a capture the flag game. Recently, the campers had been winning because of the addition of the Romans, but the Greeks had only one five times while the Romans have won ten times against the hunters. While everyone was happy though, I was panicking internally. Who cares if people find out. A part of me said. What if they overreact? It won't matter. Your father will defend you. So will the other gods and goddesses that support you. I need to train. That's what I need. I thought. Without another word to my dad, I left for the beach to see if my powers had improved.

_Line break_

"Hey seaweed brain." a certain girlfriend of mine said as she walked up to me on the beach.

She was wearing the usual jean shorts and camp shirt with her knife on her hip. Her gorgeous blond hair flowed with the breeze while she gave me a beautiful pearly white smile that always made me weak in the knees. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a passionate kiss.

"Hey wise girl." I said with my lady killer crooked smile once we broke away.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I didn't answer right away. I gave her the I-know-something-you-don't look and backed away a bit.

"Watch this." I said as I faced the ocean.

She watched intently as I stretched out my hands to the water and called upon my powers. I made a giant two hundred foot wave and made it stay like that. I looked at Annabeth, who currently had wide eyes at the display. The funny thing was, I didn't feel the usual tug in my gut. I didn't feel anything. It was as though the curse gave me a big power boost. I held the wave for a full minute without feeling tired. I sent it crashing down, but made sure Annabeth didn't get wet.

"How?" she only asked as she stared at me.

I shrugged. "Curse must have improved some other things too." I answered, "So, what's up? I thought you would be planning the whole capture the flag game for the day?"

She composed herself before answering, "Yeah. The others also wanted me to make sure you were gonna be with us for the game tonight." she asked.

"Of course, wise girl. I'm always up for capture the flag." I smiled again.

She grinned and gave me a quick kiss.

"Great. See ya later." she was about to go, but I gave her a good pat on the butt before realizing what I was doing.

She yelped and glared at me. I returned it with a sly grin. She rolled those beautiful gray eyes of hers.

"You are so getting it for that later." she threatened.

I raised my arms in the 'come at me bro' gesture.

"Bring it." I taunted.

She stomped right back up to me before crashing her lips hard against mine. After a moment, I felt her tung brush against my lips. Before I could deepen the kiss, she ran away with an evil smile.

"You teasing minx." I called after her.

She just stuck her tongue out at me as she ran. Wait...What was all that about? I thought. I just wanted to do so many things right then and there...No! Bad Percy. Bad thoughts. Train, train, train. I screamed at myself internally. Now, the things I know about my powers, improved everything. Senses, speed, strength, stamina, and powers. There is something else though. I feel as though I could go toe to toe with Zeus himself and come out without a scratch. I feel something more in me. Then I realized it. Am I immortal because of this now? I needed an answer. I quickly ran to the big house. I passed by the gods and their children doing random things. Athena and her children planning for the game, Hermes and Hephaestus cabins building traps, Mars children training, and the others doing what you would expect. I finally made it to Chiron, who was relaxing in his wheelchair with a book.

"Chiron, may I talk with you?" I asked.

He looked up at me calmly, but saw the urgency on my face. He quickly became serious.

"What is it Percy?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you in private." I replied quickly.

He nodded, "Very well." he said while turning and rolling into the big house.

I followed and started talking as soon as the door was shut.

"Are lycans immortal." I asked, sitting on the couch.

He paused for a moment to think. His eyes suddenly widened.

"Yes. Yes they are. It's partial immortality though. They can choose what age they look, just as long as they already passed that certain age." he answered, "I can't believe I forgot to tell you that. My old age must be getting to me."

"Don't worry, sir, we all make mistakes." I said, patting his shoulder.

He smiled at me, "So, how are you feeling my boy?"

"I don't know. I just feel all these different instincts fighting for dominance and I feel powerful. Almost invincible." I answered.

I thought about everything that is happening. My instincts just everywhere while I am learning all of these new things. Like the fact that Artemis made the lycans and the fact that I'm frigging partially immortal now. I mean holy crap. All of this just from a bite-

"Percy?!" Chiron snapped me out of my thoughts.

I jumped a little bit, "Sorry, spaced out for a second."

He chuckled, "I could tell. I asked if you were prepared for the full moon tomorrow."

"Yes, I am." I said before regaling him with the story of last night and Artemis.

"That's interesting. The fact that she would help you, a male."

"She said she owed me since I was bitten by something that she created." I said.

"How did she know?" he asked.

"She said that she was watching me during the whole fight yesterday. How I was faster and stronger than I should be. Also, apparently my eyes were gold while I was fighting." I explained.

"I see. Well, are you participating tonight in the game?"

I nodded.

"I suggest you be careful Percy. Blunted arrows or no. There is still a chance they could hurt you because they are silver." he said with narrowed eyes.

I smiled at him, "Don't worry, Chiron. I'll do my best."

I knew my limits. I knew I could do this. It was my final test for myself. Stealth.

_Line break_

The day went by fast. Soon, Lupa and her pack arrived and greeted everyone. I felt strangely intimidated by them. As though I didn't want them here in my territory. They didn't seem to notice what I was, but I could tell that they had suspicions. I made sure that my distance was kept from them. I just stayed on the beach and trained mostly. I got curious glances at dinner from them, but they shook it off and continued eating. Lupa herself didn't do the same. I constantly felt her gaze on me. I pretended to not notice. I focused on the coming game.

I was currently perched on a branch in the middle of the forest. The sound of the hunters and campers fighting and the gods cheering the campers on and Artemis cheering for the hunters filled the air. Annabeth did a good job. She had the fastest campers go for the flag while the stronger campers guarded ours while organized in a wall of shields. I just watched from above while moving in the trees towards the enemy flag. Tonight we would win. I would win it for us. I would beat the weakling hunters...Wow. I am becoming very cocky. It used to be only on Tuesdays or whenever Annabeth was involved. Whatever. I swung on a branch silently and jumped to the next tree and repeated it until I saw the flag. One hundred yards away. My favorite cousin was guarding it. Thalia. She stood a few yards from it and scanned the area. There were ten other hunters with her. This was gonna be good. I thought with a wolfish grin. I let my powers out and when they did, the night became as clear as day. I felt everything around me. Every presence for hundreds of yards.

The funniest thing was that they couldn't even hear me or see me. I became like a shadow.

"Alright girls. Just watch out for Percy. He's likely gonna-" Thalia started, but I jumped from a tree a few feet in front of her.

"Someone say my name?" I asked.

Immediately, her and the other hunters bow's were trained on me. I saw a tinge of fear on their faces as they concentrated on me. Even Thalia. She was focused on m eyes. I didn't care if they were gold. They would all probably find out tomorrow night.

"Hey kelp head. What's up with the eyes and the whole intimidating presence ya got going on?" she asked.

I grinned. I could have sworn I felt two fangs under my lips. This made Thalia even more unnerved. I could feel it.

"I have no idea pine cone face. You must be imagining things." I answered, "Now, if you don't mind," I quickly jumped out of the circle they formed around me. At the same time, I drew Riptide in a flash. I knocked out the closest hunter while dodging arrow after arrow. They seemed so slow to me. I finished off the others with blinding speed until it was only Thalia. Her eyes were wide as she stared at me. "I have a flag to grab." I finished.

"How-you-just-what?" she asked.

I didn't answer as I walked towards her. She put down her bow, since this was close range and took out Aegis and her spear. I simply blocked her spear with Riptide and grabbed her shield. I pried it away from her as I stepped back. I dropped the shield and rushed her. She wasn't even fast enough. I hit her spear out of her hands. Before I could knock her out, though, she gave me a good lightning bolt in the chest. I was sent a few feet into a tree, but the funny thing was, it tickled. It actually tickled. I looked down at my chest. Their was now a big hole in my armor that was still smoking. I looked up at Thalia. She had a smug smile at first, but the slight fear came back when I looked back up at her.

"Sorry Thals." I said before dodging another strike and firmly knocking her out.

I quickly grabbed the silver flag and ran for it. I dodged more arrows from hunters that I passed. Cheers from the campers rang out as I ran to our side and put myself back to normal. My teeth and eyes were the same, but I could still feel and sense everything and see in the dark. I walked up to camp with the flag and planted it in the center of the cabins while the campers were cheering me on. The hunters and Artemis were just glaring at us while the ones that were unconscious, including Thalia, were taken to the infirmary. The gods walked up with Chiron.

"Well done campers. Another victory." the centaur announced with Zeus next to him.

I felt someone grab me from behind and turn me around. I felt familiar lips crash into mine and arms wrap around my neck. I immediately responded by wrapping my hands around her hips and lifting her up off the ground. I heard the campers and Olympians, minus Athena and Zeus, going crazy. I opened my eyes and broke away. Annabeth was looking at me with love and...is that lust? We suddenly realized where we were and jumped away from each other. Our faces were a shade of crimson. I scratched the back of my head. And Annabeth gained an interest in the ground.

"Well, now that we're done here. Off to bed with all of you!" Zeus commanded.

We slowly did as we were told after I received a lot of pats on the back and 'good work's. I noticed Lupa and her pack going to their own cabin, but not before the goddess sent me a look that told me she knew. Great, now she's probably going to ambush me tomorrow with questions. My dad had his arm around my shoulder as we walked to the Poseidon cabin.

"Talk about an ass kicking. You were like a demon out there." he said, but I could sense the seriousness in his voice.

"Just been training a lot dad. The giant war must have hardened me too." I replied.

I was happy for a good while, but then I remembered tomorrow. All of my happiness drained as the lights went out in cabin three. I would have to be real careful. I would probably become very agitated. The smallest thing could set me off. I would have to try hiding. For now, I needed to sleep. I just hoped everything would end up okay tomorrow. Little did I know how wrong I was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dun dun duuuuuuuun. That's called foreshadowing dear readers. LOL. Like I said, I need a good poll going, so please vote. Until next time. Thanks a lot for reading. The people who gave me very positive reviews, you guys are awesome. **

**-Darthrath**


	5. Questions, Answers, and Changes

**Here's the poll again. Just a heads up, voting will be over the next time I update.**

**Percabeth: 12**

**Pertemis: 6**

**OC lycan: 2**

**Other: 0**

**Just to let you guys know, I am not going to do a thing where good ole Perce ends up with two girlfriends. You are forgetting his fatal flaw, personal loyalty. Having two girlfriends would crush him. Sorry. Interesting idea, but no. You are all awesome with the great reviews I have been getting. Thanks a lot. It is important for a writer to know how he/she is doing with a story. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I will try my best with the detail. Forgive me if there isn't enough. Also, rating may change to M later in the story.**

**-Darthrath**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I got up in the morning, feeling very on edge among other things. I felt physically fine, but mentally, let's just say, it was a battle of wills. I felt extreme hunger hit me and at the same time, wanted the beast to roam free and do as he pleases. I couldn't let that happen. Gods know what it would do. I felt the morning sunlight on my face from the nearest window in my cabin. I looked at a clock and saw it was seven o'clock in the morning. The sound of my dad snoring in the bunk across from me filled the room. The morning air was chilly, but it didn't affect me. I got up and grabbed fresh jeans, boxers, socks, and the camp shirt. I placed the clothes on the counter in the bathroom before stripping and taking a shower. My father is a deep sleeper and it's early, so I knew it wouldn't wake him. Besides, I realized I stunk really bad. The water felt great and it woke me up as soon as I came into contact with it. It's funny. The water felt better than usual. Probably because I have the freaking sea god in the other room and on top of that, this is his cabin. I just tried not to think at the moment.

After the shower, I took a good look at myself in the mirror and was a bit shocked. I currently stood at at least six foot four. I used to be just six foot. My hair was, if possible, a slightly darker shade of black. All of my features were more defined and my muscles seemed to have grown slightly. My six pack had turned into a rock hard eight pack, my legs were perfect for running, my chest looked perfectly carved, and my arms were nicely toned. I had practically zero fat on me. My other bits weren't unsatisfying either. The most interesting thing though, was my eyes. They were now a pulsing and powerful looking stormy sea green instead of the regular plane sea green that wasn't glowing. I decided to try something. I changed my eyes and they turned a brilliant shade of deep gold. Wow. I thought. I must have looked terrifying last night. Thalia's a tough girl, but I was surprised to see even a little bit of fear. Thalia...Oh crap. She is so gonna try to kill me today. That will not turn out good. At least she can't really hurt me badly. There's a thought. Will I heal fast like the movies? I should test that later. I decided to take a walk. I dried myself and dressed quickly. I closed the door quietly and went to the woods. I stretched out my senses to make sure I wouldn't be followed by anyone or monsters. I was a hundred yards in when I felt a presence enter the forest from camp. I knew it wasn't a demigod. The smell was different and the power signature was too strong.

It was no Olympian either. I smelled...lycan on her...Lupa. She is following me. Why? Right, I almost forgot. She knows. Well lets have a bit of fun with her before I ask her a few things. I jumped into the nearest tree and hid myself. I used my powers to conceal everything. Even my sent. I waited for only a minute and there she was. She had the regular godly aura around her, but the power of her wolf showed as well. She is very strong. Her brown hair went to the middle of her back. Her stunning gold eyes scanned the area for me. I wanted to laugh, but couldn't for obvious reasons. I can't believe I am able to hide from her. Probably the greatest tracker ever known next to Artemis herself. Finally, she was directly under my perch and I made my move. I jumped from the tree while revealing myself and took her by surprise. I was able to pin her to the ground with my hands holding hers above her head with me hovering over her. She didn't fight back because she knew it was me and that I wouldn't kill her.

"Hello my lady. I have a few questions for you. If you don't mind of course?" I asked politely.

I let my eyes turn gold when they met the wolf goddess'. She gave me a slight glare when I let go, stood up, and helped her.

"I should say the same Perseus Jackson." she said in a demanding tone.

I frowned at my full name. Percy. Why can't people just say it? P-e-r-c-y. Is it that hard? Gods, the next person that says my full name, I'm gonna-No. Calm down. Deep breaths. Dammit, this is gonna be a long day.

"Please, Lady Lupa, Just Percy." I asked seriously.

"Very well. What is it you wish to ask, Percy?" she relented.

"Did you know the lycan that bit me?"

She looked down in sadness for a moment. "Yes...he was one of my best alphas. I sent him ahead of us to scout for anything around Camp Olympus." she answered.

Scout ahead? For what?

"Why did he attack me?"

"He must have lost control somehow."

"Alright, what was he supposed to be scouting for?" I asked.

For some reason, I think I already know the answer to that.

"Have you ever heard of vampires, Percy?"

I nodded, "Yes, of course. There is no one my age that hasn't heard of something to do with vampires. That's what he was looking for?"

She only nodded.

"Why? I thought they were extinct?"

"No, Percy. We were able to defeat them, but not wipe them out completely. We believe that they are currently gathering forces to overthrow Olympus and their first target will be the demigod camp."

"Oh, well that's just fantastic." I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at me, "On top of that, Lycaone is on the move."

"So, we're looking at another war between the gods, evil lycans, and vampires." I concluded.

"Exactly and from other scouts that I have sent around the country, the vampire numbers are swelling. We may also be looking at master vampires." she explained.

"Master vampires?"

"Vampires more than a hundred years old."

"How do you kill one?"

"The same way you kill a lycan. You stab the heart and remove the head, but you have to be strong. Vampires are hard to kill. New ones aren't, but fairly aged ones can put up a big fight. No ordinary demigod can beat a vampire. Unless, perhaps, they were of the big three."

Damn. An army of them. Not to mention Lycaone and his pack. That also explains why I was able to kill that alpha without too much trouble. I am of the big three. How are we going to fight the vampires though?...I know.

"Would it help if we made a group like me? Demigod lycans." I offered.

She took this into account for a while. She finally nodded after about five minutes.

"Yes. It would. They will need to be trained though. Will you be their alpha or will they join me and my pack?"

"No. I'll be the one to choose them and bite them if they accept. I will make my own pack. We could use another pack of good lycans. Besides, my wolf is exceptionally powerful. I can feel it. Even now, I am struggling over control because of the full moon tonight." I told her.

"Yes. The first full moon is always the worst, but after that, the wolf just wants to come out, but only you can let it."

"Are the other facts about vampires true?" I asked.

"Such as?"

"They can only come out at night. Garlic is toxic to them. They must drink blood to stay alive. Can't see their reflection. Can turn into mist or bats. Those facts." I asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

"Yes, those are true. Except for the garlic and reflection. If they look in the mirror, they see themselves for what they truly are. A vile ugly demon from Tartarus itself. The older they are, the worse the reflection. Here is the interesting part though, if they look at their reflection, they will die. That is why vampires stay away from mirrors."

"Right. Last question, will the change be painful?"

She nodded, "Yes, but only the first time will hurt."

"How bad?"

"You've taken a bath in the river Styx. Imagine that, but at the same time, your bones will shift and become canine like."

I shivered visibly and cringed at the thought. That is gonna hurt like Tartarus. No, worse than Tartarus and that's saying something. Before either of us could say anything else, the conch horn sounded for breakfast.

"Thank you for answering my questions, Lady Lupa." I said with a bow.

"Your welcome, Percy. By the way, what precautions will you be taking for tonight?" she asked as we began to walk back to camp.

"Lady Artemis has decided to help me by putting a shield around my cabin so no one can get in or out." I explained.

"Good. Best of luck to you then."

With that, I sprinted to the meal pavilion. A few campers were still walking in when I got there. When I entered, I looked over at Artemis' table. I saw a few with ice packs on their heads. Those ones were glaring at me, but there was something else in their eyes. Pity. They felt sorry for me. The others were giving me the dead man walking look. Then I realized why. Thalia was not at the table yet. She must be pissed. I went to my table and took the seat across from dad.

"Hey son. Where were ya this morning? I wanted to go for a little swim." he asked with a smile.

Instead of the usual Bermuda shorts and beach shirt with sandals, my dad was wearing just swim trunks and sandals. I noticed a few girls and goddesses eying him up. Especially his chest. It was like looking in a mirror. He had the perfect eight pack, just like mine and the tan.

"Sorry dad. Felt like taking a walk, maybe after breakfast." I promised.

After we got our food and burned some in the hearth, that's when I heard it.

"Where is he? I'm gonna murder him. I'm gonna drag him to Tartarus!" Thalia screamed.

Everyone looked at me as the pavilion went silent. Some smiled, Zeus being one of them, while others looked ready to come to my aid, the rest of the seven, Nico, Reyna, the Stolls, Will Solace, and Katie Gardner.

"Would you like any help Perce?" Jason asked.

"Nope. I got this." I said, slowly getting up and standing beside the Poseidon table.

Why does she have to be such a sore loser. I just hope she doesn't provoke me to change. Thalia suddenly appeared in the entrance of the pavilion with murder all over her face as she glared at me. Electricity crackled all around her in a powerful aura. Why can't she just let me eat, I'm starving. I could just...No, I am not devouring my cousin. No matter how much there seems to be a pole up her ass right now.

"There you are kelp head." she growled in an manic voice, "How would you like to be fried?" she asked rhetorically.

I only smiled, surprising many, "Extra crispy." I answered.

She ran at me and I let her. I barely felt a thing as her electrified fist hit my jaw. My head reared to the right, but that's all that happened. I looked back at her to see her anger replaced by surprise. I kept a straight face as the anger came back and she punched me a few more times. Each time, I just faced her again, ready for the next one. I was starting to get really annoyed though.

"Come on!" she said pushing me, but I didn't budge, "Fight back!"

She went to punch me again, but I caught this one. She released a wave of electricity, but I didn't even flinch.

"Thalia, you need to calm down." I commanded in my deadly quiet voice.

I felt warm liquid in between my palm and her knuckles. She was bleeding. I saw and felt the blood leaking down my arm. Any annoyance I had vanished as it turned into concern.

"Why don't you let me help you with that."

Without waiting for an answer, I stepped closer, let go of her hand and looked at it. The knuckles were torn a bit and there was a fair amount of blood pouring out. I didn't look at her as I grabbed her wrist, made water appear out of thin air, and made it surround her hand. She sighed as the water healed her. After the wounds were gone, I cleaned the blood off of us.

"I'm sorry Percy." she suddenly said.

I looked up at her all anger was gone and replaced with remorse. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's alright pine cone face." I said.

She went back to her table and I sat back down. I looked around at everyone. They were all except the ones who know my secret, including Lupa and her pack, were looking at me with confusion. Even my dad was.

"What?" I asked them.

"She just punched the crap out of you and you don't even have a scratch." Athena said.

"That's because Percy's a bad ass." Apollo yelled out.

Hermes reached over and gave him a high-five. To my relief, they all just shook it off from that revelation and went back to eating. I could still feel Athena and a few others staring though. After breakfast, me and my dad went to the beach and on our way there, he wouldn't stop pestering me.

"I'm telling you only one last time, dad. I. Am. Fine. There is nothing wrong." I almost yelled.

I hated lying to him, but I had a feeling he knew I was lying. My suspicions were correct with the next thing he said.

"Percy, you are my son and I know you. You are not telling me the truth. What is wrong?" he demanded.

I sighed deeply. Might as well tell him. He's my father. I looked around before meeting his eyes.

"Do you swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone until I say you can?" I asked seriously.

He mirrored my serious demeanor as he said, "I, Poseidon, god of the seas, swear upon the river Styx not to tell anyone what my son, Percy Jackson, is about to tell me until he allows me to." he swore.

Thunder boomed in the sky, sealing it.

"Alright. You know the story of how I got bitten?" I whispered.

He nodded and I told him everything. How the hell hound story was a lie and I was really bitten by a lycan and that tonight, I would change. He took it rather well, surprisingly. He also did something unexpected once I was finished. He grabbed me and gave me a tight hug.

"I would never try to hurt you just because of this, Percy. You are my son and no matter what happens, I will always love you and stand by you. Understood?" he asked with his eyes narrowed.

I nodded to which he smiled.

"Now, how about that swimming match?"

_Line break _

"No you did not!" my dad screeched when we were out of the water.

"Yes I did. I won fair and square!" I yelled back with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, then explain the sudden force that held me back a few times." he demanded as we walked to the pavilion for dinner.

He challenged me to a race from here to the middle of the Atlantic and back. I was tired and hungry since we skipped lunch. I did cheat a little, but I love to mess with people.

"I know what that was." I said mischievously.

"Alright, explain." he demanded.

I didn't notice Athena and Annabeth start walking with us.

"It's called being OLD DAD!" I yelled and started laughing my ass off at the red face he gave me.

I noticed Athena, who couldn't control herself from bursting out, and Annabeth, who was just staring at my exposed chest and blushing.

"HA! Even your own son thinks you're old, barnacle beard." Athena taunted.

"Oh shut up, owl head." dad fired back.

They both stopped and faced each other. Uh-oh, insult match. Annabeth and I stood at the side. I grabbed her hand and gave her the lop-sided grin. She blushed and looked away. I chuckled to myself. Gets her every time.

"Why don't you make me, fish boy?" Athena snapped.

"What if I do, smart-ass?"

A circle of amused demigods and gods formed while the two were just firing insults at each other. The weird thing I noticed though, was that with every insult, they got closer to each other.

"Fish stick."

"Book worm."

"Idiot."

"Wench."

"Oh for the love of the gods, will you two just kiss already?!" Aphrodite yelled out.

Dad and Athena suddenly got out of their trance and suddenly realized they were only inches apart. They looked around. Annabeth and I were laughing to each other.

"You think they're gonna do it?" I asked.

"If they do, it will be kinda weird, don't you think?"

"Kinda, but gods don't have DNA, so it won't affect us." I retorted. "Besides, dad's been a bit lonely lately since Amphitrite faded."

I almost forgot about that. It was during the final battle on the original mount Olympus against Gaea. Amphitrite decided to help. Her, Triton, and I actually started getting along since we were fighting side by side. Sadly, during the last battle, she was mortally wounded and faded in my father's arms. Dad had been depressed for a while, but Triton and I pulled him out of it. I was taken out of my thoughts by cat calls and wolf whistles and Aphrodite girls squealing with their mother. I looked back to see my dad and Athena connected at the lips with their arms around each other...Well, how about that. Annabeth's jaw hit the floor and so did mine.

"Oh, come on, I'm a maiden. Get a room!" Artemis yelled.

"Come on guys, lets give these two some privacy. It's dinner time!" I yelled after getting over my shock.

Reluctantly, everyone listened and dispersed. If Athena and my dad heard, they weren't listening. They just kept making out. I walked Annabeth into the pavilion and gave her a kiss before going to the Poseidon table. A few minutes later, my dad finally sat down with a big golden blush on his face. I grinned at him.

"So, will I be seeing you and a certain goddess of wisdom smooching a lot from now on?" I asked.

He didn't answer. His eyes went wide as the blush deepened. That made me start to laugh hard until he threw a piece of food at me.

"Shut up." he said.

"Okay okay. So how long?" I asked.

"How long what?"

I rolled my eyes, "You and Athena have been fancying each other?" I specified.

"I'm not entirely sure. We have always been arguing for milennias and I guess that's just how we have been telling each other our true feelings." he told me.

That reminded me of how Annabeth and I started liking each other. We argued and called each other names until we finally started dating and confessed our feelings. That brought a smile to my face.

"It's funny." I said.

"How?"

"That is exactly how Annabeth and I started." I said while forking some juicy stake in my mouth.

_Line break_

Annabeth and I decided to ditch the sing along. We went to the beach to watch the sunset. I wanted to ask her something that had been bugging me.

"How do you feel about all of this?" I asked her as we sat down in the sand.

The sky turned different shades of red and orange as the sun became dangerously low.

"About what?"

"The whole, I'm a hybrid wolf human, thing?"

She looked deep into my eyes at that.

"I love you Percy. Nothing will ever change that." she said sincerely.

I smiled, "I love you too." I responded with as much emotion.

We kissed passionately. Pretty soon, it turned into a heavy make out session with her straddling me. I didn't realize that the moon was rising. I finally looked to the sky when I felt a small pain that started at my head. I stopped kissing and sat up. Annabeth looked at me with confusion. Then we looked at the sky with the full moon peeking from behind the mountains.

"Oh no." I muttered.

Annabeth jumped off when she realized what was happening. The pain was starting small, but began to spread through me. I got up and ran straight to my cabin with Annabeth trailing behind. Once there, I slammed the door shut and locked it. I fell to my knees as the pain intensified. I groaned and cried out. I fell to my knees when I felt my bones begin to change. I heard knocking.

"Percy, what do I do?!" Annabeth yelled from the other side of the door.

"Go get Lady Artemis!" I screamed.

Lupa was right. It was like bathing in the Styx all over again, only a bit worse. I just hope Annabeth can get Artemis in time. Every bone in my body cracked, making me scream louder than I ever could, but that's not what this sounded like. The sound I made was more of a howl. Everyone must have heard that.

_Artemis POV. _**(Bet you didn't see that coming.)**

We all had to go to the ridiculous sing along. I wondered where Perseus was. My plan was to take him straight to his cabin once it got dark. Damn males. He was probably on the beach with that daughter of wisdom or something along those lines since she isn't around either. I grew nervous as it got darker. Finally, the singing was silenced by screaming and a very loud howl. Annabeth ran into the amphitheater and came straight to me yelling,

"Lady Artemis, quick!" she yelled.

I didn't say anything. I ran straight to the Poseidon cabin. The closer I got, the more I could hear the howling and growling. Many were asking what was wrong, but I had to act fast. I outstretched my hands and a silvery aura surrounded the cabin. After a moment, it disappeared and a see through force field dome was around the cabin. I made it so the shield would not go down until tomorrow. I wiped the sweat from my brow as everyone ran up to me and Annabeth.

"Daughter, what is going on?" father asked.

I looked at all of them, "Um..." I only managed to say.

"Something happened to Percy." Annabeth helped.

Suddenly, loud crashing came from cabin three. The door exploded from it's hinges and thrown right into the shield, destroying it into splinters. Many gasped and some looked on in horror at what stepped out of the cabin. A nine feet tall pure black humanoid wolf with fur covering it's entire body. It barely fit through the door. It's piercing deep gold eyes stared at us as they glowed with power. It's snout was fairly sized and when it growled, you could see it's huge fangs and other dagger like teeth. Despite the fur, you could clearly see the muscle covered body underneath. It's ears stretched a few inches above it's head. It would be a magnificent animal if it wasn't a killing machine. A few girls screamed as the wolf lunged, but stopped right at the barrier. It took a huge fist with razor sharp claws and punched the shield. When it didn't break, The wolf just started bashing it. After a while of no success, it gave up, howled and went back into the cabin.

"What the hell is that?!"Ares asked.

"That," Lupa said next to me, "is Percy Jackson."

All eyes widened except Annabeth, Poseidon, and Lupa's pack. We went on to explaining everything.

"He is a threat!" father yelled, "We must destroy him!"

A trident suddenly appeared at his throat along with a few other weapons from gods and goddesses that support Percy.

"You will not harm my son! After tonight, he will be able to control it! Were you not listening?!" Poseidon yelled.

My father visibly paled at the sea god's wrath.

"Y-yes brother." he said.

The weapons were put away and Thalia asked in a shaky voice,

"What do we do now?"

"The only thing to do is wait until tomorrow. He will be like that all night. We can't let him loose because there is no telling what he would do!" Lupa announced.

With that said, many just went to their cabins while those close to Percy stayed behind to wait, including my lieutenant.


	6. Learning more and a Special Appearance

**Percabeth: 12**

**Pertemis: 6**

**OC lycan: 2**

**Other: 0**

**Alright, the voting is over. Percabeth wins. Enjoy the next chapter. Thanks for the awesome reviews. That's pretty much all that I have to say. Until next time. **

**-Darthrath**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Percy POV_

Waking up, was a nightmare, but last night was much worse. Yeah, my wolf looks awesome and all, but it was terrifying. I watched, a prisoner in my own mind, as the wolf tore the cabin apart. It destroyed everything. The beds, the desk in one corner, the dresser, and reduced the fountain I had to rubble. The worst part, was when it stepped out of the cabin. The look of horror from my friends and everyone else made me want to go into a corner and die. They all probably thought I was a monster now. A freak. I slowly lifted my head from the floor. No, not floor. I looked around. My clothes from yesterday were still on, but are full of scratches. I was laying on some sort of make shift bed the wolf made for itself. It looked like it took every mattress, ripped them up, and put them in a nice pile. I looked around the cabin. Only one thought went through my mind. My dad is going to destroy me. I say destroy because kill is too light of a word. The place looked like a tornado went through it. The difference being the many claw marks. Huge claw marks were all around the room. Even the ceiling had a few.

I slowly got up. My head felt like it was pounding and my stomach was much much worse. I felt like I hadn't eaten in months. The headache subsided a bit as I stood. Surprisingly, the wall clock in my cabin was untouched. It was nine o'clock according to it. Breakfast time. I quickly stripped and put new clothes on despite of there being no door. I could care less. I sensed everyone at breakfast anyway. I didn't know what to do with the ripped clothes, so I just left them on the floor. I went into the bathroom so I could see myself. I looked fine. Exactly like I did yesterday, but my eyes were different now. They were the familiar deep glowing gold with flex of my old sea green in them. I tried to see if I could change them, but they wouldn't. I guess it means I'm one with the beast now. I noticed the shattered remains of the door as I left the cabin. The hinges, or what was left of them, looked like someone took a shotgun and blasted the door frame. I could smell a faint scent of everyone that was there last night, but the strongest ones were that of Annabeth, the rest of the seven, Reyna, Nico, the Stolls, Katie, Clarisse, and...Will? Yeah. He probably stayed for Nico. They're dating by the way. I found them on the beach and they told me. I was shocked, but I support them. I knew how Nico felt about me after the giant war. I was glad when him and Will started dating.

Anyway, I was really not looking forward to this. I thought, slowly making my way to the pavilion. The smell of the food invaded my nostrils and made my mouth water. I was at the entrance in no time and again had thoughts of not going in. Come on! A part of me said. There is food in there, do it. No. another part said. What if, as soon as you set foot in there, they draw weapons and try to kill you? They will try. OH SCREW THIS! I yelled in my mind and walked in. I immediately felt everyone staring as silence engulfed the entire pavilion. I slowly scanned the faces to see nothing but blank expressions, but underneath them, I could sense either one of two feelings waiting to come out. One was welcoming and friendly, the other was fear and caution. I tore my eyes away from them and put my head down a bit. I walked to the Poseidon table and ordered sausage, bacon, and scrapple. **(For those of you who don't know, scrapple is basically shredded up remains of a pig. Guts, ****gristle****, ****Etc****. It's actually very good.)** I quickly sacrificed some for all the gods, which seemed to surprise them. It was more of my way of saying, 'Please don't try to kill me'. I walked to my table and took my regular seat across from dad. I summoned a nice glass of orange juice and a bowl of Reese's puffs. I looked up to my dad. He gave me a warm smile. I returned it with a small one.

"Good morning son." he said simply as though nothing happened last night.

"Morning." I responded.

I scarfed down the bacon, devoured the sausage, and practically inhaled the scrapple in seconds. I moved to the cereal while my dad kept talking with everyone still silent and listening as they ate. As if I was the entertainment.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Hungry." I answered behind a mouthful of cereal.

"I see that." he said before chuckling.

"Well, how would you feel if you had the alter ego of a wolf human hybrid that gets very hungry?" I asked with a smirk.

That caused him to let out a laugh. Until I looked down in remorse.

"Sorry about the cabin." I said, refusing to meet his eyes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back up at him. His brows were furrowed and he was giving me a serious look.

"Don't you dare apologize for that, Percy. It was like you said. You weren't able to control it." he sat back and smiled, "Besides, with a flick of my wrist, I can put the cabin back to normal."

I nodded at him and directed my attention back to my audience.

"So," I said loudly for all to hear, making many flinch, "what's it gonna be?" I asked.

I stood up with my glass of orange juice and sipped it while watching carefully to see who would make the first move. No one did. I just got looks. Most were calculating. Others were a bit threatening. Cough hunters cough cough. The silence was finally broken by Athena.

"What do you mean Perseus?" she asked.

I finished my drink and placed the empty glass on the table.

"I mean, are you all going to try to kill me or what?" I answered while making my body tense in case of attack.

Then, Annabeth jumped from her seat and ran at me. She tackled me and pressed our lips together in a passionate kiss. Once she pulled away, I was met with a hard slap to the face.

"Don't even say that, Percy. I love you and would never do that. Neither would the others!" she yelled at me.

I just gave her my lopsided grin and responded with, "I love you too."

I relaxed and felt someone else tackle me in a hug from behind. I didn't need to see. I knew it was Thalia.

"Awe, I'm getting all choked up kelpy. I love you man." she said sarcastically while wiping away fake tears.

Annabeth and the rest of the pavilion couldn't control their laughter. Thalia let go and the rest of my friends walked over. I was given a few hugs and pats on the back.

"Don't worry Perce, Lupa told us everything." Jason said.

"It doesn't change anything Percy. I'll follow you anywhere." Frank added.

"And can I just say that that...was...freaking...awesome!" Leo pronounced, "You should have seen yourself. You looked like a lethal killing machine. Can you change? Please please please please pleeeeeeeaaaasee!" he begged like a four year old.

Some looked nervous, waiting for my answer. I wanted to say no, but Leo knew my weakness...The puppy face. Damn him.

"I don't know Leo. I'm kinda tired." I lied and of course Apollo had to rat on me.

"Liar!" he pronounced, "Come on Perce. You can control it now. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it." he started chanting and pretty soon, everyone else was.

Even Zeus and a few other Olympians while the rest just watched with interest.

"Alright, alright!" I yelled for them to stop.

They looked at me and waited. Now, how do I do this? I thought.

_"__Just imagine yourself turning into the wolf."_ Lupa said in my mind.

Alright. Thank you my lady. I said. I concentrated. The change was rather quick. I basically looked the same from last night, but this time, I had a first person view of things. It was amazing. I felt unstoppable. Everyone looked at me in awe. Some had their hands on their weapons, but were surprised by what I did next. Even I don't know how I did it.

I raised my clawed hands and said in a grizzled voice, "It's alright. I have full control now. No need to be paranoid."

Eyes widened at that.

"You can speak like that?" Hermes asked.

"Yes. I don't know how, but yes." I answered.

"Fascinating." Athena said, suddenly standing and walking over.

Annabeth and my friends backed away so she could examine me. She circled around me while looking me up and down. I noticed a notepad and paper appear in her hand.

"Tell me, Percy, how do you feel?" she asked.

I thought for a second.

"It's actually hard to describe. I feel in tune with everything around me. I can hear all of your heart beats. Smell all of your scents and I mean all of them. Like the thirty year old, five eight, one hundred...fifty? Yeah. One hundred and fifty pound blond that Apollo decided to visit last night." I said.

It took them a moment, but everyone busted with laughter and a few actually fell from their seats. The only one not laughing, for obvious reasons, was Apollo. He was busy blushing furiously.

"How can you tell from just a scent?" Athena asked once all were done laughing.

"Well, I have learned that a scent leaves a certain signature. A fingerprint if you will. **(Percy seems smart in here because he is. I hate the ones that are always saying how dense he is. They annoy the living hell out of me. Percy is not stupid! Anyone who says otherwise is not a die hard Percy fan!...Sorry, had to rant. Back to the story.) **That fingerprint leaves all kinds of info that I can pick up with my new senses." I explained.

"Amazing. How strong are you in this state?" she asked while writing things down at the speed of light.

"Shouldn't you know Athena? Weren't you around for the war?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes, but I was never able to examine one up close and ask questions. You are the first demigod lycan by the way."

"What about Lupa and her pack?" I asked, turning to them.

They all shook their heads in the negative.

"We have no demigods Percy. You truly are the first." Lupa confirmed.

"Oh. Okay. To answer your question, I'm not entirely sure yet of how strong I am. I can tell you that my senses must be at least a hundred times that of a humans."

She looked at my three foot tail and tugged it a bit. I let out a small yelp.

"Hey!"

"Sorry." she apologized. "How fast are you?"

"I am able to run a distance in an hour that would take anyone a day to."

"Not me." Hermes commented and pointed at himself. "God of speed right here." he smirked.

A measuring stick appeared in Athena's hand, "Open wide Percy." she told me.

I complied and she measured my bite radius. I saw her eyes go wide.

"Holy Hera." she muttered.

"Hey!" said goddess complained.

"A foot long and wide bite radius. Your fangs are close to six inches in size and the rest of your teeth are between three and two." she noted out loud.

"The better to eat you with, my dear." Leo said, earning a slap in the back of the head from Reyna.

"What was that one for?!" Leo complained.

She just smirked and said, "For being you."

"Aw, you know you love me." he said cockily.

She just blushed and looked away. Hephaestus smiled at Leo and his girlfriend. It's too bad what happened to Calypso though. Her and Leo made a great couple. She also faded during the last battle. **(Caleo fans, please don't hate me. I didn't like the idea of Reyna having no one.) **Leo was also in a time of deep depression after the war. I was busy helping my dad, but I helped when I could. The one that was there the most for him was Reyna. Soon, they grew very close and then all of a sudden, I found them kissing in Leo's forge. Athena was about to ask another question before the conch horn blew three times. A monster attack. I turned back to human while everyone ran around for weapons and armor. I took out my faithful pen, Riptide, and ran to the borders, the gods on my heels. I noticed that the clouds had turned dark and blotted out the sun as I ran. The atmosphere seemed to drop in temperature slightly. I could smell the scent of death and feel the power of the small force as I got closer to half-blood hill. Once at the top, I looked down to find a group of fifty beings. I knew they weren't human. Their appearances gave that much away. Each had glowing blood red eyes with deathly pale skin. They all wore black and looked at me with murder in their eyes. My mind could only sum up one word. Vampires.


	7. First Blood

Once the demigods were finished getting ready, my friends and the gods stood next to me as we had a glaring contest with the monsters before us. The worst thing for me was the smell. The vampires smelled of everything that revolted me. Death, destruction, blood, and evil. Pure evil. It was like poison to my nostrils. I could smell all of the blood on them from here and we were one hundred yards away from them. There was something else though. Something about them made me hungry. Like I was the predator and they are the prey that I devour. They were pale. More pale than Hades himself, which is saying something. Their eyes seemed to peer into your very soul. As though they were trying to figure out the best way to drink you dry. I hated them immediately. Why shouldn't I? Everyone knows that vampires and lycans were made to hunt and kill each other. I looked to Zeus and the other Olympians.

"Orders, uncle?" I asked seriously.

I received many looks of surprise. I know me and old Zeusy don't hit it off well very often, but this is a life or death situation. The smallest miscalculation can lead you straight to the underworld. After getting over it, everyone looked to Zeus.

"Well," he started, "we can't send in demigods unless absolutely necessary."

"I agree." Lupa added, "From what they smell like, some of these vampires are over two hundred years old. We should send in my pack, Percy, and the hunters."

"My hunters are ready. They have dealt with lycans before. Percy?" Artemis asked.

The demigods looked at me for my answer. I smiled and said,

"This'll be fun." I said, adding my fangs with a wolfish grin as my eyes glowed intensely.

I started walking toward the enemy as they sent who must be the leader. He was a slender looking man standing at six foot with black hair and some stubble on his face. From what I could tell, he was three hundred and sixty years old. The oldest in this group. That isn't what stood out most about him. He was wearing a black Nazi SS uniform with the swastika on his left arm. Artemis, Lupa, and I met him fifty yards in between the armies.

"Good day." he started politely.

"What do you want vampire?" Artemis asked, spitting out the last word.

"I do not speak to god scum. Least of all a bitch like yourself, Artemis. I will only speak to the lycans." he growled without taking his eyes off me.

I just gave him the wolf stare. It made him blink. I win.

"You little-" Artemis was cut off by Lupa before things got out of hand.

"State your terms so we can kill you and be done with it." she asked angrily.

I unconsciously put my hand on Riptide in my pocket just in case. The vampire's eyes met the wolf goddess'.

"Simple. This is a small skirmish for what is to come." he answered with a smug smile.

"And what is to come?" I asked.

He looked back to me, "You'll just have to find out, impure demigod lycan. For now, I simply offer you this. Join us, or die. You need not be killed by us. We just want the gods and Olympus. You have two months to prepare for war. If you refuse, once that time is up, our armies will march on Olympus and slaughter all of you." he offered.

I gave him a carefree smile, "No. I will tell you this though." I stepped closer in front of him, "I am really going to enjoy ripping off your head and feasting upon your flesh. After I'm done, there will not be a single vampire left. Now, kindly go fuck yourself." I said barely above a whisper.

"You die first, chosen one." he said before turning on his heels and walking back to the vampire lines.

Chosen one? What the hell did that mean?

"Do you know what he meant by 'chosen one'?" I asked the two goddesses while walking back.

Lupa paled a bit for a moment, but answered with, "I can't believe I forgot about that. I'll tell you later."

We told Zeus the terms. He wasn't happy. Neither were anyone else. Lupa's pack of thirty lycans looked anxious.

"Insolent blood sucking bastard. I want his head on a silver plate." Zeus growled with the others sounding their agreement.

"Oh, no need to worry about him." I told him, "I'll get him." my face darkening, unnerving many.

"Just don't get killed Percy." Annabeth said.

I turned to her and gave her a smile. I was going to kiss her when the vampires decided to start attacking. Damn cock blockers. They began walking to us, in no hurry at all. Artemis divided her hunters. Half stayed behind the barrier and fired their arrows. I took out Riptide and uncapped it. I ran at the vampires. They didn't have weapons, but I bet they didn't need any. Silver arrows flew over my head and hit dozens of vampires. They only wounded them considerably, but they kept coming. I was ready, I wouldn't lose control. Until I killed my first vampire. He rushed at me and swiped his claws at my head. I ducked and sliced him in half. A glorious stream of guts and black blood spewed from the corpse. Then I smelled it. It was intoxicating. To this day, I still can't explain what it smelled like, but it activated every predatory instinct I had and I'm not proud of what happened after. Next thing I knew, I put my sword away and started killing with my bare hands. I dodged a few arrows. I rushed to one vampire and ripped his skull from his body before tearing out the heart. A fountain of black blood squirted all over me. I didn't stop there. The beast was screaming for more and I gave it to him. I ran up to another, punched him through the chest a ripped his not beating heart. I wanted to eat it as he watched, but I was saving that for Mr. Nazi. I quickly roundhouse kicked his head off, finishing him.

Everything else was a bit hazy. I just kept clawing and biting and ripping. Everything I could get my hands on. I was destroying them all. I didn't want to stop, but I killed the last one and we all turned to the Nazi. He was cowering on the ground and looking at me in horror.

"Y-y-you're a m-m-monster!" he screamed at me.

"Milady, permission to fire?" Thalia asked Artemis.

I took in my surroundings. I was standing at the end where the vampires once were. Now, there was nothing but black pools of vampire blood all over and some had a little on them, but I was covered in it. The funny thing was, I didn't care. I actually liked it. I wanted more. I loved the massacre I just created. I killed at least twenty five of them and I felt I could keep going.

"Permission granted." Artemis commanded.

I won't have that, this one is my kill. I growled and ran at the vampire. I caught the arrow when it was only inches from his head.

"What are you doing, Percy?" Thalia asked.

I looked up at her and growled out, "This. One. Is. MINE."

They backed away at that.

"Percy, you need to stop and calm down. You just went into a severe state of blood lust." Lupa told me.

I didn't listen. The Nazi looked up at me.

"W-what are y-you going to do?" he stuttered.

I smiled down at him and didn't answer. I pushed him down and stood on his wrist. I took the silver arrow in my hand, bent down, and jammed it into his shoulder. He screamed out in agony and kicked his feet as the magic metal took affect on him and burned the flesh around it.

"You're going to answer a few questions for me, blood sucking bitch. Who is leading you?" I asked, deathly calm.

He started to chuckle despite the pain. "You think you can beat him, he is the eldest and greatest of us. One of the original vampires. He will destroy all of you and smile as your bodies burn on pikes." he threatened.

"Alright then. If you won't talk." I grabbed him by the throat and took him towards the barrier.

I had an idea. I smiled, thinking of how much screaming this guy is going to be doing. Everyone watched as I dragged the vampire.

"Hey, uncle, can vampires get through the shield to camp?" I asked Zeus with a evil smile.

He spoke cautiously to me as though even he were afraid. "Um, no. It burns them if they make contact with it."

Many eyes went wide as they realized what I planned to do. I pulled the vampire in front of me so his back was to the barrier. The arrow was still sticking out of him.

"Still not going to talk?" I asked.

He responded by spitting in my face. I showed no emotion as I wiped it off. I gripped his neck tighter as I made him face the invisible barrier and pushed his face into it. I smiled a predatory smile as the screams hit my ear drums. Like music to me. I pulled him away after a few moments. He was breathing heavily. He looked kinda like two face now, but literally half his face was missing. I could see everything as he whimpered and screamed more. Some of his brain was sticking out along with other things. I saw many run from the sight to throw up or just turn away. He started to heal slowly.

"Now, now, we can't have you healing so you can fight back can we?" I asked sinisterly.

I ripped out the silver arrow and jammed it into his brain. After that was the heart after I ripped the head off for good measure. Then it was silence as the dead vampire melted into black goo like his followers. I looked around at all the scared demigods and slightly pale gods and goddesses. I looked at myself and brought my hands up. I slowly brought my right hand up to get a taste of the vampire blood. I reached my tongue out to lick my fingers, but a hand pulled my arm away. I looked up to see Lupa. She shook her head.

"Don't, Percy. You could lose yourself." she told me.

Then, everything seemed to come crashing down on me. What I had done. How I had killed those vampires in the most gruesome ways. I felt a horrible weight on my heart as my face had a look of devastation. I had let it get to me. I let the wolf get to me. A lone tear escaped my left eye as the wolf lost it's hold on me. I couldn't look at anyone. I stared at the ground, afraid of what I would find on everyone's faces. I took my hand away from Lupa and ran, not letting anyone stop me.

"Percy!" I heard a few people call.

They were stopped by my friends who understood that I needed to be alone.

_Lupa POV_

I watched Percy throughout the whole battle and when I saw him put his sword away, I knew what was coming. Blood lust. We all go through it. Even I did when Artemis first gave me the curse. It is a stage every lycan must go through. Just like the first full moon. What happens is that when you first kill something, when you're a lycan, you get a rush. The wolf takes hold and the predator in you kicks into high gear. The other part of you gets overwhelmed by this and next thing you know, Hundreds of bodies are mangled and dead at your feet and you barely remember a thing until the beast loses it's hold after being satisfied. That is what happens from blood lust. Why was I so stupid. I should not have let him fight today. At least it's over. I thought as we saw him run away. A few of his friends and his mate tried to go to him, but were held back by others.

"He probably feels like a monster now." the daughter of war, Clarisse I believe, said.

"That's what he is. We should kill him before he kills us." Ares said.

What an idiot. He is asking to be killed. I thought because I saw Poseidon bring out his trident. He rushed at the war god and slammed him across the head with it. Ares was sent flying into a tree as a faint green glow surrounded the sea god.

"What did you say about my son Are?! And think of your answer wisely because it may be your last words!" Poseidon yelled angrily as he walked forward and put the prongs of his trident to Ares' throat. The war god looked up in fear.

"N-n-nothing uncle. N-nothing at a-all." Ares stuttered.

Athena stepped forward and put a hand on Poseidon's shoulder. He turned to her. She only said one sentence.

"This isn't what Percy would want." she told him.

That was enough. Poseidon sent one last glare at Ares before stepping back and making his trident disappear.

"I'm going to go fix my cabin." he said, before leaving towards the cabin area.

"Lupa, do you know what all of that was?" Zeus asked.

Everyone looked to me once again for explanations.

"Yeah. Even I have to admit that was brutal." Hades said, visibly shivering.

I explained to them about the blood lust and the affects. They all understood and immediately started feeling sorry for the hero of Olympus. That he has to go through this.

"When he gets back, we need to show him that we don't think he is a monster. In the meantime, what was it that the lead vampire was talking about?" Zeus asked.

Funny hearing him say the other things, but I guess he grew fond of his nephew after a while. Then I thought about the prophecy and my face grew pale again.

"What is wrong my lady?" one of my pack members asked.

"There is...a prophecy. I forgot to mention it after all these years, but now is the time. I forget how it goes because it was given a good hundred years after we defeated the vampires and Lycaon in the first war. It speaks of one of an elder vampire rising up with his forces along with Lycaon and his pack. They would team up against Olympus, but there would be a great lycan that would come to rid us of the enemy and wipe them out for good. He would be the first mix between demigod and lycan. He would make the perfect fighting force for peace." I explained.

"Well, that's obviously Percy." Hazel said.

"He's going to make his own fighting force? What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"It likely means that he will make his own pack of lycans just like himself. He will be the alpha of the pack and they will all be loyal to Olympus and only Olympus." I answered.

There was much murmuring and whispering.

"We need him back here so he can make the pack. The vampire said we had two months to prepare before the entire force of the vampire army is at our door." I added.

Everyone nodded in understanding and I made my way to my cabin to wait for Percy with my pack on my heels.

_Percy POV_

A monster. You're a monster. I kept thinking to myself. I cried as I walked slowly to the stream where I first played capture the flag. Such good memories. Before the wars. Before I knew so much of this life. I always hated it. The constant threat of monsters and having to defend myself-twenty four seven. I guess that was what the wolf used when I killed those vampires. All of my pent up aggression from years of fighting. All of the feelings I didn't want to let out because I knew people would fear the darker side of me. And now they do. The were afraid of me. All of them. The horror in their faces made me want to die for the second time. I ripped off the stained camp shirt and dropped it before stepping into the water. I walked into the middle where it was all the way up to my knees. The relief flowed through me as I felt at peace from my element. I made the water spread over my body and cleaned the blood off. It took five minutes to get it all. My pants were still a bit stained, but at least I got it off my skin and out of my hair. Then, I felt a presence enter my mind. My father.

_"My son. You are no monster. Lupa has explained what happened."_ he said.

"Yes I am. I am a monster." I said depressingly out loud.

_"No son. It was blood lust. That's all it was. Every lycan must go through it. Like your first full moon."_ he told me.

I perked up a bit from that. Is it true? Then that means it won't happen again...right?

_"No, it won't happen again, Percy."_

Then he explained to me everything that Lupa told everyone else about it. I was relieved to hear it. Until he told me about the new, or should I say old, prophecy.

"You're kidding right? Please dad, tell me you're joking?" I pleaded.

Just my luck. I'm in yet another damn prophecy. Why me?

_"__I'm sorry Percy, but it is true. That is why I am contacting you right now."_

"What do you mean." I asked.

_"__You will not be facing this alone. The prophecy stated that you would make your own pack."_

"My own pack? Like Lupa?"

_"__Yes. We only have __two months. We need you to come back so demigods can volunteer to be a pack with you."_

I thought about it for a minute. That's why the Nazi called me the chosen one. It made sense now, but why do I need to make a new pack?

_"__Because we are outnumbered. As always, the stupid laws are keeping the Olympians hand's tied. That is why we need you to make a new pack. They will be a mix of demigod and lycan. The enemy would not stand a chance. We can have demigods fight, but it's a risk. The vampires are too fast. They can fight the evil lycans, but not the vampires."_

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes." I said.

_"__See you soon and don't worry. Everyone understands. No one thinks you're a monster...Except Ares, but I took care of him."_

"Oh gods, what did you do now?"

_"__Nothing." he said with mock defensiveness, "I just hit him with my trident and put it to his throat. Athena calmed me down though."_

"Oh, so that's where you slept last night." I teased.

I could practically feel him blushing in my head.

_"__Shut up and get here already." _

His presence left and I couldn't contain my laughter. I started walking to camp with the dirty shirt over my shoulder. I heard the conch horn sound for lunch when I sensed another presence near me. It wasn't a god, demigod, hunter, or vampire. It was a lycan. There was something different about this one though. It wasn't of Lupa's pack. I let it come closer so I could see it. The lycan came from a bush to my left. It had dark brown fur and gold eyes. It looked at me and growled. Time seemed to slow down slightly as it attacked with speed and ferocity. I jumped back as it's claws swiped at me and hit the shirt from my shoulder. I ducked as another claw swiped where my head was. I hit it in the snout with a right upper cut. That pushed it back into a tree. I took Riptide from my pocket and rushed at the lycan. I stabbed it in the heart, but before I could take the head off, it made three long gashes down my chest from my right shoulder to left abdomen. I screamed from the pain, but decapitated it with one swing. After making sure it wouldn't get up, I put Riptide away and ran back to camp. I was right about the healing. I was half was almost to the meal pavilion when the gashes reduced to scars. The healing was not slow at all.

There was still a fair bit of blood on my chest though. I didn't care. I made some water appear and quickly washed it off.

"Percy!" I heard immediately after stepping into the pavilion.

Annabeth came out of nowhere and hugged me tightly. She looked at me and saw the fading scars from the lycan claws. She looked at me with concern.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Just a lycan. It was nothing." I answered.

She looked like she wanted to question it, but nodded.

"Listen, there is something I need to tell you about."

"It's alright. My dad told me all about it. I'm not happy about it, but at least I get to make a few friends like me and I won't feel alone." I told her.

She gave me a reassuring smile as she let go.

"Oh my gods this is like a vampire romance movie I love!" Aphrodite squealed loudly.

I looked and noticed her and all her female children staring at us. Some were just drooling and staring at my eight pack.

"Leave my daughter and her boyfriend alone Aphrodite." Athena commented before snapping her fingers and making a new shirt appear on me.

"Thank you my lady." I thanked Athena.

"Your welcome."

"Alright, now that Percy is back, we have some things to discuss!" Zeus announced, standing from table one with Jason and Thalia.

Oh boy. This should be fun. I thought.


	8. A-team

**Sorry I left you hanging there for a bit. I had to study for my ASVAB so I can get in the military. Anyway, enjoy and don't worry. The next chapter will be coming soon. ****Thanks for the unbelievably awesome reviews. I love you guys.**

**-Darthrath**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I sat at the Poseidon table with dad. Everyone had been discussing everything so all was clear and explained. Including the monster war. That's what I'm calling it anyway. Lupa figured out why I am so powerful. She explained that it was because of all the monsters and the very powerful deities I have killed. Like vampires, the more or powerful beings they kill, the stronger they are. It also turned out that the lycan that attacked me was a scout since no other lycans went to it's aid. After that was finished, Zeus brought up the sensitive subject.

"Percy, we need to decide who your pack members will be."

Everyone looked to me. I could sense the tension. I shook my head.

"No. I'm not forcing this on anyone. You all have no idea what it can be like at times." I said, "I know it can seem cool and you think you understand it, but you don't. None of you are one. Except you and your pack Lupa, but there is still the difference that I am a demigod and lycan."

There was a pause while they took that into account. It was true. Lupa used to be just a clear sited mortal. She wasn't a demigod. I am and my wolf is incredibly strong because of it.

"You're right Percy." Jason said, standing up and walking to me, "We don't understand, but we need to win this war. We need you to make a pack. You can also help us understand by doing this." he stopped in front of me and held his left arm out, "So, bite me. I'll be the first volunteer." he said in a determined voice.

I stood up and narrowed my eyes at him, "You're sure about this?" I asked, "There's no turning back once I bite you."

He smiled and nodded, "I'll always have your back Perce. Do it."

I grabbed his wrist and brought his forearm up to my face. I looked back to him.

"Brace yourself, this is going to hurt." I warned, "Apollo, could you ready some bandages please?" I asked.

Apollo snapped his fingers and a bunch of medical supplies appeared. I faced Jason.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." he echoed as I felt him tense up.

I slowly opened my mouth and brought my fangs out. I bit down on his arm and heard him grunt in pain. I stayed like that for a moment so the venom would enter his blood stream. I tasted the blood. It was almost hard to stop because of how good it was, but I had to. I let go and backed away slightly. Jason did the same. He cringed at the pain.

"Is that how it felt." he asked.

"Yeah. Imagine that and at the same time have a few other injuries." I said.

"Ouch."

He went over to the Apollo table and sat down so his arm could be bandaged. I wiped the blood from my mouth with a napkin. I looked around once again.

"Who else wishes to volunteer?"

Of course the next one to get up is Leo. He smiled confidently as he walked over.

"If superman over there is doing it, so am I."

Hephaestus chuckled at his son's antics. Leo pulled up one of his sleeves on his military shirt and held his arm up for me. I did the same thing. After a few choice words escaped from him and a few laughs from others here and there, he finally went to the Apollo table. The next person wasn't so surprising.

"Well, if my boyfriend is going to be one and you guys are going to be traveling the country and killing monsters after this war, then I'm in." Reyna said.

Same process. I bit her, but she didn't scream. She didn't even flinch. Her strength always amazes me. I saw Piper at the corner of my eye. After deciding things with her mother, she decided to become one too.

"You sure Pipes? You're a vegetarian. If you become one, you'll want to eat meat." I warned.

"Don't worry Percy, I'm a big girl. I'll get over it. As long as I have Jason." she said smiling to said son of Jupiter, who smiled back.

"Alright."

Now she was a screamer. In fact, after I bit her, she decided to slap me. She apologized after it and hugged me. If she surprised me though, the next person surprised me even more.

"Who else is going to make sure you punks stay alive?" Clarisse asked sarcastically.

I bit her and it was the same as Reyna. Nothing. The next ones didn't surprise me much. They were all of my close friends. The Stolls, Katie, Nico, and Will. Before Frank decided, he asked a question.

"Will this take away my curse?" he asked anyone.

"Yes, it would." Athena answered.

"What about your shape shifting ability?" I asked.

He smiled, "As long as I don't have to worry about a stupid piece of wood, it's worth it."

I couldn't argue with his point, so I bit him. A strange red glow surrounded him. The piece of wood floated out of his pocket and disappeared. His curse was broken. Then there was Hazel and after her was Thalia stood up.

"With my lady's permission?" she asked Artemis.

"You may Thalia. It is a shame to lose one of my best lieutenants." Artemis answered.

"Wait. Are you absolutely sure about this Thalia? You have a great life with the hunters." I argued.

"I am. Besides, you guys are gonna need more than just one person that's good with a bow." she answered.

A silver light engulfed her and the tiara disappeared from her head and reappeared on Phoebe. Once the silver aura was gone along with her partial immortality, her clothes changed back to the old leather jacket with black jeans and a Green Day shirt. Thalia did the same thing as Piper when I bit her, but with less screaming and she punched me instead. I looked around for anyone else. Athena spoke up.

"Do you promise to protect my daughter Perseus?" the goddess asked seriously, her eyes staring into mine.

"I swear it on the Styx." I told her without hesitation.

Thunder boomed overhead, sealing the oath. I saw a small smile on the wisdom goddess' face. Annabeth stood up and walked over to me. The pavilion grew disturbingly quiet. I only focused on her. I just hoped that once I did this, I would be able to control myself around her because I knew that once I bit her, I would grow attracted to her in both aspects of myself. She held out her arm to me. I grabbed her wrist, but before I bit her, I had to ask this.

"You're absolutely sure that this is what you want?"

"Percy, I want you and only you. If this is what it takes for us to always be together, I don't care. Bite me." she replied.

I opened my jaws wider than normal and my fangs sprang from my gums. I bit her quickly to spare her pain and waited a few seconds. She whimpered a bit, but refused to scream. There was something different about her blood though. It tasted almost like nectar. The others weren't even close to as good as this. I let go and summoned water. I wrapped it around her forearm and healed the wound. Her other hand came up and wiped the blood from my lips with a napkin. Of course Aphrodite had to ruin the moment.

"Oh my gods, this is so ROMANTIC!" she squealed along with a few of her children, "You see how he wants to heal her instead of letting someone else. Why can't you two be more like that?!" she yelled at Ares and Hephaestus.

Everyone just rolled their eyes except for said god.

"Um..." was all Ares could come up with, but Hephaestus looked furious.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAY THAT TO ME!" the forge god yelled at his 'wife', "You think you can even say something like that when you are always running off with Ares?! I have had enough of you! I, Hephaestus, god of fire and forges, hereby revoke my marriage to Aphrodite, the goddess of love." he proclaimed.

Thunder boomed loudly again in the sky. Binding the divorce. Everyone was shocked while The children of Hephaestus had smug smiles. Including Leo and for the first time, I saw devastation cross the love goddess' face.

"N-n-now Hephaestus, let's not do anything rash." she tried to get to him, but he backed away from her.

"Leave me alone!" he started walking out of the pavilion.

"You can't do this!" she cried.

Hephaestus stopped and slowly turned.

"Oh sweety," he said in a sickly sweet tone, "I believe I just did." he said before walking to his cabin.

"Ouch. Shot down." I heard Leo whisper.

"Alright, now that that's all taken care of, Percy, you and your new pack must follow me. I will make a new cabin for all of you. The rest of you, to your regular activities." Zeus commanded.

We followed Zeus to the cabin area, Annabeth and I holding hands with the others behind us. I was glad she decided to be one with me. If we moved further in our relationship, I would have been afraid I would hurt her or something. Or hurt her in general no matter what was going on at the time. I would have never been able to forgive myself. Now, I don't have to worry about that. I feel as though our relationship has gotten deeper because I bit her. Like there is a connection between us now besides our love for each other. I know I'm kinda sounding like a stupid Aphrodite child right now, but I don't give a shit. I love her. More than anything. We were lead to a free spot next to the Hermes cabin. Zeus concentrated and stretched his hand out. A twenty foot by fourty foot log cabin with two floors and a triangular roof appeared appeared. It had a steel door and above it was a painting of a snarling wolf head. Six windows went from the front to the sides on the cabin.

Frank whistled, "Swanky place." he said.

We all turned to him. Even Zeus. He noticed our stares and held up his hands.

"What? Swanky means nice or beautiful." he defended.

We all shook our heads and turned back to Zeus.

"You will each have your own room. I think you will like he features I have added. The bedrooms will look plane until you adjust them to your liking. Enjoy."

With that, he walked off to do gods know what. I let go of Annabeth and walked to the door. I slowly opened it to reveal a nice living room with a black carpet, two large couches, a few lazy boys, a seventy inch plasma screen TV, play station 3, xbox 360, a huge supply of games from call of duty to halo, a giant supply of movies, and a desk in one of the corners with a state of the art apple computer. The others gasped as we walked in.

"Now, I know dad doesn't give gifts often," Thalia started, "but when he does, it is a big spoiler." she finished with a grin.

We all just nodded in agreement. I walked over to the staircase located at the back wall of the room a few yards from the entertainment station. I walked up and was met with a single hallway with rooms on both sides. Each had on of our names on it. I walked until I found mine at the end. There was a single window where the hallway met the wall. I opened my door and walked in to find a what Zeus described. A plane ten by ten room with a closet and bathroom. I thought about how I wanted it to look and closed my eyes. When I opened them, a queen sized bed was in the middle of the room with the head board against the wall, there was a window to the right of the bed a desk with an office chair and an apple lap top in the corner to my left, a mini fridge to my right, and the walls were ocean blue. I could smell the sea as I took it all in. I could get used to this. I thought. I peered my head into the hallway. I could see my friends and cousins exiting their own rooms. They looked to me.

"Alright guys. Get your possessions from your cabins and bring them in here. Make sure you eat plenty today and get good rest. Because tomorrow. We start training." I finished with a smile.

This is gonna be interesting.


	9. New Things

**T****old you it would be soon. **

**-Darthrath**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I awoke to what I can only describe as Jason raging over a tough game of call of duty zombies.

"Oh you gotta be shitting me. That was bullshit." Jason's muffled voice screamed.

I slowly got up off of my very comfortable bed and dressed In some new clothes I got from my closet. When I personalized it, I made it a walk in with many different outfits. The regular camp shirts and jeans, a few nice clothes for special occasions, hoodies, jackets, coats, combat boots, sneakers, and combat pants. I walked in and put on the camp shirt with combat pants and black combat boots. I was never a huge fan of this kind of clothing, but it is pretty damn comfy. I walked out and closed the closet. I also added a few things to my room. The minotaur horn was currently on a nightstand with a clock that currently read eight thirty, spare armor and a shield was next to my desk, my fountain from cabin three was good as new and in a corner, and there was a bookshelf with a few series' I heard of. Did I mention I no longer have dyslexia? Yeah, I found that out after I picked up the first Harry Potter from the shelf. That isn't the only series I have though. I got Divergent, one called The Hunger Games, etc. There's also this one that I came across about me. I asked Annabeth about it and she told me that one of her half brothers named Rick Riordan wrote them. He witnessed a few of my adventures, asked around people I knew, and he made a book series out of it all. Go figure. Now that I think about it, I'm kinda flattered. **(Yes, I just broke the fourth wall. Do I give a shit? No.)**

That wasn't the only personalizing that I did. I also made a basement with padded cells lined with eighteen inch thick silver for my new pack when their first full moon comes. I quickly went to the bathroom and did the usual drill. Brush my teeth and put on some deodorant. I took my beads and Riptide from the nightstand next to my bed and walked out. I went down to the living room and immediately heard,

"Percy!" I was tackled to the ground by the usual suspect.

I looked down at Annabeth who was beaming up at me. I looked around. Jason and Leo paused their game and were currently at level twenty nine, which was impressive, Reyna was on the computer, and the others were just sitting on the chairs and couches watching me. They all, for some weird reason, smiled at me. As if they were excited to see me. I felt Annabeth move on top of me and capture my lips in a heated kiss. I didn't hesitate to kiss back. My hand went to her hips and hers went around my neck. We stayed like that for a few seconds and everyone had to ruin the mood. I heard a few 'Get its' and some 'She wants the d'. We broke away and glared at them while they just laughed hysterically.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

What happened next was odd. They actually listened. Even Clarisse and the Stolls. They shut their mouths and became serious once the words left my mouth. Odd.

"Just go back to whatever you were doing." I commanded.

And they did. Jason, Leo, and the Stolls continued their game of zombies while the others just hung out and I heard the faint tapping of keys on a keyboard as Reyna typed on the computer. I looked back at my girlfriend who looked very happy to see me.

"What's gotten into you, wise girl?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed.

She just gave me a soft kiss and responded with, "I'm just excited for training."

We got up and sat on a couch next to Thalia and Piper. I looked around for Hazel and Katie, but they were probably still getting up. Instead of sitting next to me, Annabeth decided to take my lap and leaned into my chest with her head on my shoulder. I looked to Piper and Thaia.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

I got a good look at them. They wore shorts with short sleeve shirts and sneakers. I could see muscles that they used to not have on their arms and legs. They thought over my question for a moment.

"Hungry." Thalia said, "And at the same time, a little weird. Like I got a big power boost."

"Same here." Piper agreed, "Is this how it felt for you?"

I nodded.

"I got that too." Annabeth added, "Although, food isn't the only thing I'm craving." she finished, turning her face to look me in the eye and smile seductively.

I visibly gulped and blushed as her smile only grew. Is that how she is gonna be now? I thought. I just hope she doesn't turn into a minx who wants me every few hours. This was a little unlike her. Sure, we would occasionally have our witty dirty banter at each other, but still. Katie and Hazel came down from the stairs and joined us all as we waited for the conch horn. When we went to breakfast, we sat down at a newly table mad for us. The group talked about random things as we sat, enjoying each other's company. Something we never had the chance to regularly do. I stopped eating and looked at Piper. She was just staring down at her bacon, sausage, and eggs as though they were an enemy monster. I leaned over to her.

"Come on Pipes, you can do it. It's really good once you try it." I encouraged.

Now that I think of it, that kind of sounded perverted. Whatever. She looked up at me and Jason, who was sitting next to her and watching as well.

"You can do it beauty queen. Perce and I believe in you." he joined in helping her.

"I don't know. I want to, but something else is arguing not to." she said.

"How about this, you take one bite. If you still hate it, I will eat the rest for you, okay?" Jason asked.

She sent him and me a small smile, "Okay, thanks guys."

Slowly, she took her fork and stabbed a piece of bacon. If she doesn't like that, she is damn crazy. Everyone loves bacon, as the mortals say, and that's a fact. She brought it to her mouth, slowly bit down, and munched on it. She swallowed it and her eyes went wide as a smile spread on her face.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

She shook her head. I sighed, thinking she hated it until she grabbed another piece and devoured it in seconds.

"No," she finally said, "I love it."

I chuckled as I watched Piper, former vegetarian, massacre her meal. Annabeth looked at me strangely.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

I only pointed at Piper and Annabeth laughed a little before speaking again.

"I have never felt so alive before. Like I have nothing to worry about because of the new strength."

I smiled, "Now you know what it's like wise girl. That's how I feel everyday, even more now that we are both lycans." I said.

We kissed before going back to our meals and discussing things with the others.

_Line break_

"Alright, ladies, line up!" I commanded.

My pack and I were currently in the arena, training. We brought all the usual stuff. Weapons and were wearing our armor. They made a line and I walked back and fourth in front of them, observing them. They all looked to me.

"I want you all to close your eyes." they did, "Now, reach out with your senses. Use them to see. Listen to the things around you. Smell everything you can. Feel the the life around you. Push it to the limits. Do you have it?" I received nods, "Good. Open your eyes." they opened them and fourteen gold eyes looked back at me.

I smiled at them, "Careful kids, your lycans are showing." I teased.

They looked confused until realization hit them. One by one, their eyes went back to normal.

"Now, pair up in partners and start sparring. I need to see how your speed and battle prowess has improved." I ordered.

The boyfriends immediately went to their girlfriends, no surprise there. Nico sparred with Will, who wasn't real bad with a sword, but I was sure Nico could help him...Wow, that didn't sound right...Never mind. I had Annabeth spar with Thalia and Connor with Clarisse. They stood there awkwardly for a moment in front of each other. Connor with two daggers and Clarisse with her spear.

"Uh, nice spear." Connor said with his hand scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, um, nice daggers." she responded.

They're friends, why are they...Oh, I get it. They secretly fancy each other. I'll have to do something about that later. **(I would like to send a shout out to Matt for giving me the cool idea to pair up Clarisse with Connor.) **For now, I watched them all fight each other. To a regular person, they would probably look like blurs, but to me, they seemed to be moving normally. I pointed out weaknesses and mistakes. After that day, throughout the weeks, I made sure they had all worked hard to give one hundred percent by jogging, going through a few obstacle courses, and testing their stealth in the woods.

_Line break_

"Godsdammit, Percy, you could go a little easier on us." Travis complained.

We had all just finished an obstacle course I made with the help of Hephaestus, Athena, and Ares. Why Ares? We settled our differences...Okay, okay, he wanted revenge, so he picked a fight. I kicked his ass and ranted on him how tired I was of this shit. We finally decided to bury the hatchet. Now, whenever me and the war god see each other we regard the other with a nod or something like that. The course consists of silver and celestial bronze barbed wire that you have to crawl under. After that, you have to run across a four by ten foot log above a tub of freezing cold water. Did I mention the log is covered in oil slick? Cue evil laugh. We made a miniature lava wall. Then there's they have to swing on ropes over a spider pit, non-venomous just in case, but there are still those huge fuckers with big pincers. You should have seen Annabeth's face when she first came up to that obstacle. She wanted to murder me, but I made it all better with kisses. Eventually, her fear of spiders disappeared. After that are the monkey bars that stretch ten yards and if you fall off, you have to start over, and finally the swinging boulders.

It's simple really, get to the other side without being hit. They have to go through this course in three minutes or less. The best record was Connor, who went through it in sixty seconds straight. I guess being the son of the god of speed has it's perks.

"Y-y-yeah. Y-you c-could at least make the w-water a l-little less c-cold." Leo shivered.

He ended up slipping off the oil slick log three times today.

Reyna went over to him, "Aw is mi corasone cold?" she asked in a sweet tone.

Leo looked at her hopefully and nodded, "Could you make it better please?"

Without hesitation she grabbed his face and smashed her lips to his. The funny part was when Leo's body literally started to steam. When they broke away, he started fanning himself.

"Gee, is it hot out here or is it just me?" he asked.

We all laughed as we made our way back to our cabin to get washed up from the sweat. Then, the conch horn had to sound three times.

"You gotta be fucking joking. They gave us two months." I muttered.

We all shared a look and ran straight to the borders. The gods, demigods, Lupa and her pack, and the hunters were waiting. Instead of vampires, this time, eleven lycans stood across from us. Guess who was the leader. Lycaon. It was the same as last time. Lupa, Artemis, and I walked across the field to meet the enemy. Lycaon sniffed the air and looked at me as we stopped in front of each other.

"This one is strong." he said, "Why don't you join me and my pack? It is a waste of potential to be on the side of the nitwit gods." he asked me with a smile.

"I'll have to disrespectfully decline." I answered with a wolf stare.

"What business do you have here?" Lupa asked.

"Well, my dear pig sow, I am here to formally inform you that I will be combining my forces with the vampires."

"No shit, Sherly." I said with a smirk.

He sent me a glare, I didn't even flinch. I saw Lupa and Artemis smirk at the corner of my eye.

"Prepare yourselves. A war is coming that you cannot imagine. We will tear Olympus apart and feast upon all of you bastards." he growled.

"I can't wait. Mark my words carefully, Lycaon. My blade shall be the last thing you see before I send you to my uncle." I promised before turning and walking away with Artemis and Lupa behind me.

"Look out for bad ass Percy." Nico said to the rest of my pack, who chuckled a bit.

I stopped in front of the Olympians, "We got a big fight on our hands, uncle. We can't kill them all with just my pack, Lupa's, and Artemis with her hunters. No matter how strong we are. We need the demigods too." I told them.

They nodded in understanding. Then someone asked the question I was waiting.

"The demigods can't just fight with swords like last time. I know we still won, but that was because we were worshipped by many and we lost many. How will the demigods fight?" Hestia asked.

I smiled at that, "Ares," the war god regarded me, "we are in need of guns, lots of them. You think you can get us some?" I asked.

He smiled a mischievous grin, "Oh hell yeah. Just tell me what kind you want and I can get it."

"Anything that can shoot rapid fire, semi-auto pistols, and anything that can make something go boom." I answered, "Hephaestus," said god turned to me, "We will need silver, celestial bronze, and imperial gold bullets. Can you make them?"

He gave me a 'bitch please' type of look, "Your looking at the master. Of course I can."

"Well, lets get to work then!" Zeus boomed.

Everyone left to do what I planned. I stopped my pack.

"You guys have to go to the cabin. The sun is going down. Get to the basement and I will lock you in the cells." I ordered.

All but Annabeth left. She walked up to me and we kissed passionately. She has gotten rather affectionate lately. There were a few times that I had to pry her off me because of her primal instincts and hormones were getting to her.

"Why don't you come with me, I promise I won't bite...hard." she whispered against my lips.

"Because, this is something you have to go through yourself. Just like I did." I answered breaking away.

She pouted at me, "Will you be there when I wake up?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I will. Now lets go before you change and go on a murderous rampage." I reassured while grabbing her hand and pulling her to the cabin.

Once we got there, each one of my pack went to a cell. I pressed a button that closed all of the doors tightly. I took out a fold away chair from upstairs, locked the door to the basement for good measure, and sat in the middle of the room. I felt sorry for them. This was really going to hurt and they're gonna wake up the same way I did with an awful pounding in their heads as though they had a hangover. I didn't have to wait long. I heard the muffled screams as they all changed. I just sat there to make sure none escaped. There was constant pounding, growling and howling as I waited for morning to come.

_Unknown POV_

I was in my throne once again. I was currently waiting for that filthy lycan to come and report to me. The door opened to reveal Vladicov. I had him bring me a random blood sack from the street. Sure enough, he was dragging an unconscious man behind him. He smiled at me once the unconscious human was at my feet.

"Fresh dinner, my lord." he said.

I looked at the human. He wore a business suit with shiny shoes and smelled of expensive cologne. He wasn't old nor young. My favorite meal, greedy business man. I grabbed him by the throat and brought his neck close to me. I opened my mouth and pierced the carotid artery. I bit down on the front of his throat with my remaining teeth and ripped it open. Fresh blood ran down my chin and neck as I devoured the wonderful red liquid. Vladicov just smiled at me. I drank the human dry until he was but a shriveled up monstrosity that no one would be able to recognize. I tossed the corpse to the side and smiled at my second in command.

"Danke my friend. That was exquisite." I thanked him.

He bowed his head quickly, "When shall we be moving out, my lord?"

"Soon." I answered while taking out a hankie from my pocket and wiping the blood from my face, "We shall march on Olympus, slaughtering all in our wake. With our force of a thousand vampires, Olympus will not stand a chance."

"And of this demigod lycan? We all know what he did to Hans. They say he is a deadly one. That he can't die. He destroyed the battalion we sent." he said worriedly.

"We need not worry about him." Lycaon interrupted from the door.

About damned time you got here you snivelling mutt. I thought.

"What is this demigod's name?" I demanded.

The mutt smiled at me and only answered with two words, "Perseus Jackson."

"I'll remember that name. I shall destroy this Perseus Jackson. His corpse will lay dry and empty at my feet!" I bellowed.

"Yes, yes, however, we have a problem." Lycaon added.

"Speak." I ordered.

"The prophecy is being fulfilled. He has made his own pack of baster lycan demigods. The only thing left for them now is to kill us all."

"Impossible!" Vladicov yelled in outrage, "Our combined forces will destroy them. What's wrong lycan? Do you fear mere children?"

"Mind the manner in which you speak to me, Nazi pig." Lycaon growled while Vladicov glared at him, "We must not underestimate Perseus Jackson. Monsters of every kind fear him. Even, I dare say, a few primordials fear him because of how he made Gaea fall back to sleep. He has slain many legendary monsters at very young ages."

"You speak as though he is a god." I retorted with a doubtful smirk.

Lycaon took that seriously, "He might as well be. His powers rival that of the big three themselves."

"Nonetheless, I shall meet this legendary hero on the battle field and destroy him. Now, be gone, both of you." I ordered.

They both left after sending one last glare at each other. I pondered on this Perseus Jackson once the door closed. Who was this demigod. How do I kill him. I can assume my answers will be fulfilled once I meet him. It shall be quite the battle. I was growing excited from just the thought of all the glorious carnage. That fool Lycaon thinks a mere new lycan demigod and his pack can defeat me. That is because he is weak. I cannot wait until we destroy Olympus. Once we do, I shall turn my forces on his and we will wipe out the entire lycan species. No one will stop me. I am death. I am the monster grown men see in their nightmares. I have walked this earth for millenias and killed armies of men single handedly. I am the most powerful vampire of them all and I will not be defeated.


	10. Getting Ready

**Sorry I left you hanging there for a bit. I had to watch someones place while they were away. They didn't have Internet, so I had to wait until I got back home to publish. Gun lovers, you guys are gonna like this chapter.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I didn't sleep. At all. I stayed awake the entire night, waiting patiently. Far in the night, all of the snarling, scratching and banging finally stopped and everything was silent. I concluded that they must have gotten bored and fell asleep. Once I heard everything quiet down, I went upstairs, grabbed a coke, came back down and waited. I managed to think a few things over during the night. I went through everything that has happened already. From the bite all the way up until now. As the thoughts went through my mind, I couldn't help but rub my scar that began to itch. I guess that's the only thing that won't heal, I thought. Then I thought about the blood lust stage I went through. It's gonna be hell for them when that happens. I'll have to take them one at a time on a little hunt so they can get over that stage. From then on, everything was just me checking my watch every hour or so. I didn't open the doors until my watch finally read eight o'clock. I pressed the master button and the sound of metal latches releasing could be heard. The doors to the sells opened to reveal the sleeping figures of my friends, cousins, and girlfriend. Each had scratches on their clothing. It didn't take long for each to wake up.

"Take your time guys. You will experience a severe pounding in your head at first!" I yelled to them after hearing the groaning.

The first to get out of her cell was Annabeth. She looked at me tiredly, walked over, and sat on my lap.

"Morning." she whispered.

"Morning." I echoed.

She snuggled into me and put her head in the crook of my neck. I breathed in her beautiful scent from her golden curls. If I could stay in this moment for eternity, I would. Just me and my love enjoying the comfort of being together. Now that's a thing of beauty. I chuckled silently when I heard a small snore come from her. One by one, the rest of my pack emerged from their sells. I noticed their eyes. Gold with the original color added in. They looked at me and Annabeth with smiles.

"Well, I know what you two are doing tonight." Thalia teased.

I simply flipped her off. I noticed the other couples reuniting in their own ways. Clarisse and Connor just sent each other quick smiles that they thought no one would see.

"Was that what swimming in the Styx felt like, Percy?" Frank asked.

"Yes." I answered.

They all visibly shivered at that. Even Thalia.

"Damn, it was like I couldn't control anything. I hope that doesn't happen again." Hazel said.

Everyone nodded their agreement, including Annabeth who had woken up from the talking.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but it will. When I went through that blood lust stage, I lost control and only wanted to kill everything in my path." I told them sadly, "I don't want this happening to you guys, that is why I am going to take each of you on a hunt for your first kill."

"Wait, when did you come up with that?" Katie asked.

"Some time during the night." I answered simply.

"You stayed up all night? You don't even look tired." Will asked in surprise.

I just nodded.

"Awe, that's so sweet. I love you so much, seaweed brain." Annabeth said tiredly before giving me a soft kiss.

I chuckled again because of how funny she's acting.

"I love you too, wise girl."

I looked at my watch again. Eight thirty.

"You guys should get a quick shower and get dressed. It'll be breakfast soon." I informed.

They all looked at themselves as if just realizing the ripped clothes and bad scent. Their faces went sour before they all ran for their rooms. I laughed as I got up, carrying Annabeth bridal style.

"What a gentlemen. Carrying his woman to her room." she commented.

I laughed and smiled at her. I set her down in front of her door once we got to her room. She turned to me and came up close.

"You know, we could just shower together to pass the time." she offered while running a hand up and down my chest.

I smirked at her, "Maybe another time." was my reply.

I made to go to my room, but she stopped me by grabbing a fist full of the front of my shirt. I turned back towards her.

"At least one more kiss."

She smashed our lips together, hard. Her arms went around my neck and mine took their place at her hips. She deepened the kiss and pulled me tighter to her so we were pressed together with her back against the door and our tongues battling for dominance. Once the need for air arose, I managed to pull away from her. I felt something as I looked into those gold/gray eyes of hers that were filled with love and lust and were even more beautiful than before. I could feel our wolves calling to each other, wanting to fulfill every primal urge. We both wanted to do so many things, but I know we can't. Not now at least. There are more important things we have to do.

"Annabeth, I know what you want, but we can't right now. I want our first time to be special, not rushed. We have things to do today." I told her.

She frowned in disappointment, but conceded,"I know." she said.

She grabbed the front of my shirt again though.

"I'll hold you to that." she warned with a glare.

I just smiled, gave her a quick kiss, and went to my room.

_Line break _

After breakfast, Ares and Hephaestus lead all of the campers and gods into the arena. Before they did that though, they had Chiron keep the campers under seventeen in the pavilion, which weren't too many. Both gods looked pretty tired. They probably worked all night making the weapons and bullets, I thought. My theory was supported by what I saw when we entered the arena. There were hundreds of tables with every type of semi-automatic, fully-automatic, and explosive weapons. There were tables with nothing but pistols from 1911's to Biretta's. There were twin jet black .45's that caught my eye. There were other tables with weapons from sub-machine guns to heavy machine guns. There were even hundreds of sets of black armor. I wonder what those are made of. It all basically looked like an expo that the mortals would have. The two gods smiled smugly at all our faces. Ares stretched out his arms.

"Take your pick!" he said.

I didn't hesitate. I walked over to the twin .45's and picked them up. They were both securely in a belt holster so each gun would rest on one of your thighs. There was also a part of the holster that wrapped around your knee. There were also four clips along the belt. I strapped it on and pulled out the pistols experimentally. I was surprised to see that they fit my hands perfectly. Their weight wasn't a problem for me either. The sights were perfect and so were the triggers. You are probably wondering how I know so much about guns. Well, shortly after the war Paul married my mom. Shortly after that, me and him began bonding more. He started taking me on hunting trips with his father and brother. They had a few pistols and rifles they taught me to use. I actually got a ten point buck. That was last winter.

"I knew you would like those." Hephaestus suddenly said next to me.

I looked at him, "They're perfect."

He nodded knowingly, "I should know, I made them personally for you." he smiled.

I gaped at him, "Why?"

He shrugged, "Think of it as my own type of thank you for saving Olympus twice." he answered.

I shook my head with a smile, "Thanks a lot."

"No. Thank you."

I holstered the pistols and looked back at the mob of demigods and lycans. I gave them an expectant glance.

"Well guys? Take them."

They reluctantly walked to the tables while the gods just stood to the side since they can't be involved. Some looked nervous. Probably had never seen a firearm before. The hunters became very enthusiastic though. They went straight for a table with dozens of sniper rifles on it. Pretty soon, everyone was looking around for a weapon that suited them. I was browsing the tables with sub-machine guns when I found Leo and what was strapped to his back.

"Leo, is...is that an RPG?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, why?" he asked like it was nothing.

I shook my head, "Never mind. Just be careful would ya? I don't need my ass blown off." I said sternly.

He gave me the two finger salute, "No worries boss."

Oh gods, not him too. First the pegasus, now the elf with pyro issues. Both know I hate being called boss.

"You do know I have two pistols on my thighs right now that can kill you successfully, right?" I asked with an evil grin.

He paled drastically and ran away screaming, "Reyna, Percy wants to kill me!"

People close by started laughing. I kept looking until I found a nice olive drab SCAR-H. I picked it up. It had a strap for the shoulder and, three, thirty shot magazines. I strapped it over my shoulder and went to look for some explosives when I heard a voice behind me.

"What do you think, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

I could have sworn I was hearing a bit of a seductive tone. I realized why once I turned around. There she was, dressed in black armor that hugged her form with an M16 in her hands and what looked like a GLOCK 17 on her hip. I gaping at her. Damn, she looks hot. Then the other part of me was just saying, damn her. She is really trying to get me to sleep with her isn't she? Not that I mind. I am so getting her back later though. It took me a moment to find the words.

"Are you trying to make me lose control?!" I hissed as I stomped up to her.

She smirked victoriously, "Maaaayyyybe."

I glared at her halfheartedly, "You are so getting it later."

Wow, this is ironic. Didn't she say something similar to me a few days ago? Funny.

Her smirk just turned into a seductive smile, "I can't wait."

With that, she walked away. Temptress. She is going to be the death of me. Well. Two can play at this game. I got some ideas that will have her begging for me later, I thought before going and getting some armor. Apparently, the armor is a mix of Kevlar and bullet proof rubber. Ares and Hephaestus explained that they were made to be stronger than steel.

"Those clips and magazines will also automatically refill themselves after ten seconds." Ares proclaimed.

"Why did you need to make bullets then?" a random camper asked.

After everyone was situated, the two gods brought us to the side to tell us everything about our weapons. It was an interesting site. Picture a few hundred young adults between the ages of seventeen and twenty, armed to the teeth. For us lycans, that phrase is literal.

"Because, we needed something to enchant for it to be able to do that." Hephaestus answered, "The weapons are also indestructible and can return to you if you want it. We added mortal steel into the bullets too. Just in case you should run into any hostile mortals."

"Anymore questions?" Zeus asked.

No one spoke.

"Good, continue with your training. We still have one month left before the war officially begins. There shall be a war council after lunch!"

Everyone left to train.

_Line break _

"No Frank. Try lifting your blade a bit higher. Yeah, like that." I directed the son of Mars.

He was never the best with a sword. I had my pack sparring with each other again. I mixed it up a little, dividing the girls and the guys. Annabeth was sparring with Thalia while Clarisse was teaching Katie a few pointers, Piper was currently dishing it out with Hazel and Reyna was helping them out. I had all the boys going against me. I was pointing out flaws. Frank was the only one left standing, but the others were quickly getting up. I was starting to work up a good sweat. Once they all got up, I had them attack me again. I hit away their swords and daggers. I jumped, landed behind Jason, and tossed him across the Arena. He flew right into a wall that cracked under his weight. I deflected a hit from Leo's hammer and kicked him down. Connor and Travis attacked as one. I feinted right. Travis fell for it while I gave Connor a good hit to the head. He went down. Travis came back around on me. I sidestepped him and hit the back of his head. I dodged Will's sword, but Nico managed to kick me a few yards. I shot right back up, dodged another hit from Will, but this time, I was ready for Nico. I caught the punch coming at me, pulled him closer, and threw him against the wall next to Jason. I quickly dispatched him with the old disarming maneuver.

I elbowed the approaching Frank in the face and sent him down. I kicked his sword away from him after that. I was breathing a bit heavily with sweat running down my body. Then I realized I had an audience. The girls were looking at me in awe.

"Okay Percy, how?" Thalia asked in wonder.

I shrugged, "Tell you the truth, Thals, I really don't know."

"This is bull crap!" Jason, who was getting up, yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"All you've been doing is tossing us around for the past hour!"

I signaled for everyone else to get back to the bleachers in case this turns ugly. I could see the wolf in him getting hold as his fists clenched.

"I'm trying to teach you." I simply said.

"Well I'm sick of it. Maybe I should teach you a lesson!"

He started to change. I knew something like this would happen. I'm not angry about it though. I know he's just tired and frustrated. Soon, an eight foot tall wolf with blond fur stood in front of me. His electric blue and deep gold eyes bored into mine.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, Jason. Control your wolf." I ordered.

He didn't do anything at first. I moved forward and changed quickly, my black wolf a foot taller than his. We slowly walked forward and began circling each other. After growling a few times, Jason charged while letting out a roar. We both jumped twenty feet into the air and slammed into each other. We bit and clawed at each other on the way down, but I managed to grab him and push him under me. We hit the ground with me on top of him. A small crater was made from the impact. I punched him and slammed him on the ground until he turned back to human from the damage. I slowly stood over him and turned back. He looked up at me after a moment. There was a look of remorse and regret on his face. He couldn't meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

I paused, just glaring at him for a minute until finally letting out a tired sigh.

"I don't want to talk about this again." I said in my deadly calm voice.

I walked from the crater and went over to a table with water. The others didn't see it, but Jason managed to cut a gash across my stomach. I ripped my shirt off and grabbed a water bottle. I poured it on my head and the water traveled down my body, rejuvenating me. When I faced the others, I heard a few gasps from the bad wound, but it was quickly healing. I let the water get me wet. I saw Jason getting up and go to Piper.

"Tomorrow, we start hunting. I will take you one at a time. This hunt will help you get over the blood lust. Now, I suggest we all go to our cabin and shower before lunch. There will be no more training today."

_Line break _

"I have had a few scouts searching around the country. They have told me that the vampire army has a force of one thousand at most and on top of that, we have Lycaon's pack of maybe thirty." Lupa informed us at the meeting after lunch.

My pack and I took my usual spot at the ping-pong table. All of the members of my pack, who were councilors, were replaced unless they were the only ones in their cabin. Nico, Jason, and myself were the big three councilors while I also represented my pack. The ones who were made the new councilors were Malcolm for Athena, a guy name Sean for Ares, Drew Tanaka for Aphrodite, James for Apollo, one of Connor and Travis' half brothers, and a girl named Chelsie for Demeter. The Romans were here too along with the new praetors, Dakota and the other Drew.

"We should have maybe fifty campers with guns stay here with Chiron to watch over the camp. I'll ask Leo and Reyna to stay."

"Why do we need to leave fifty campers?" Athena asked.

"If Lycaon's pack is only thirty, that's just a flea compared to the vampires, they're most likely going to be invading camp while we're out." I explained.

"I agree with Percy." Malcolm chimed in, "It's a good plan."

We all agreed and moved on to the city defenses.

"Well, we're gonna be in for one hell of a fight. This is like another battle of Olympus, but a bit worse. It'll be great to watch though." Ares said.

We all just rolled our eyes while some glared at him.

"We need to set up defensive positions all around the empire state building and make a good defensive position inside the building." Malcolm spoke again.

We all nodded our agreement.

"It's settled then, Athena cabin will make the plans for the positions, we will be taking volunteers of who will stay to defend camp." Chiron concluded, "Dismissed."

Once the meeting was over, the rest of the day dragged on. I didn't see Annabeth after dinner though. She said she had something to do before running off. I realized how tired I was when I stepped in the cabin after taking a run to the hill again. My friends decided to stay out for a bit longer, so it was just me. Until I got to my room. I walked in and took my shirt off and tossed it before realizing I currently had a guest in my bed. If I didn't know she was a lycan, I would confuse her with being a goddess. She probably went to the Aphrodite cabin for advice or something and to get that tight black nightgown she was wearing. I stopped in my tracks and stared at her. Her skin was as tan as ever. Her curves were perfect and more defined along with every other part of her. She had her blond hair down so it cascaded around her shoulders. She was, in a word, sexy. If I told you I didn't lick my lips, I would be lying. She smiled with her pearly whites when I did too.

"Well, it's about time seaweed brain. I was getting bored." she said.

"How long have you been waiting?" I asked.

"About a half hour." she answered, "And look, you're already getting prepared." she pointed out at my exposed chest, which she was looking at with hunger.

She got up and tackled me. We crashed into the door, closing it. She reached behind me and locked it while wrapping her long legs around my hips and kissing me fiercely. I was gone once that happened. I held her by the ass and walked towards the bed as we kissed each other more hungrily at the second. We were at the side of the bed when I pulled back. She looked confused.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. Gods yes, Percy." she answered, looking in my eyes, "I want this. I want you and I mean all of you. Just you."

I smiled at her and asked one more thing, "Protection?"

Her smile only got more seductive, "Pill." was all she answered with before dragging me down to the bed with her.

**If you don't want to read the lemon part here, continue to the next chapter. Move along, nothing to see here. These are not the droids you are looking for.**

She pulled me on top of her as moans and feral growls escaped both of us in our lustful states. She worked on my pants while I slowly lifted up the nightgown. I kicked my pants off once they were at my ankles and lifted the nightgown off of her. All while we were kissing each other. It was as though I couldn't get enough of her. Like I wanted her so badly it hurt. I hardened when her hips came up and started to grind against mine. I groaned while she smiled triumphantly at me. We looked at each others underwear as though they were evil. She ripped mine apart while I unstrapped her bra and slowly kissed down her neck. I left a few love bites and hickeys, making her moan my name. I told her she was so getting it for teasing me. I kissed down until I got to her c sized left breast. I sucked her nipple and squeezed the other. I felt her hands claw my shoulder blades as I did this. I felt a bit of blood on my back, but I could care less. Once I was done with her breasts, I continued my way down. I could hear her whimpering from the kisses I trailed down her stomach. I stopped at her panties, but didn't waste any more time. I bit them and pulled them off with my mouth.

"Oh, Percy that was so hot." she muttered.

"I know, but you're gonna hate me for what's next." I responded huskily, making her shiver.

I looked at her beautiful and cleanly shaven vagina. She definitely takes care of herself well. I gave it a long lick, causing a loud moan to escape her.

"OH-you-gods-jerk. I know-shit-what your doing!" she cried.

I smiled up at her, "And, what would that be Miss Chase?" I asked.

"You're fucking teasing me." she answered while glaring.

I responded by sticking my tongue in her and flicking it around. While doing that, I rubbed her clit with my hand. She tasted strangely sweet for some reason. I always thought that it would taste nasty or something. Guess I was wrong. After keeping that up for a little, I felt her tighten around my fingers.

"Percy, I'm-I'm gonna COME!" she screamed, before a good amount of her sex juice came pouring out.

After waiting for her to be ready for a minute, she stared at my fully erect and hard penis. Her eyes met mine.

"You, in me, now." she commanded with a growl.

She laid down while I hovered over her. I placed my penis at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

She answered by wrapping her legs around me in a vice grip and forcing me into her and through her hymen quickly. She shead a few tears from the pain that I immediately kissed away. She recovered slowly and soon she was moving against me again.

"You can move now." she said between moans of pleasure.

I started slow, pushing in and out of her. She gripped my body with her wolf strength and held us as close as possible. The bed started to move with us as I picked up the pace. We both screamed each others name's as we went. I could hear the bed start to hit against the wall because of my wolf strength. After a half hour of this I could feel my climax coming on.

"Annabeth, I'm almost there." I told her.

"Me too. Come inside of me, Percy." she whispered in my ear.

Just that almost sent me over the edge. I felt her bite my neck and give me a few hickeys. I felt her inner walls clench around me as she began to climax. This sent me over the edge with her. We let go of each other and I laid down next to her. We just breathed heavily as we looked into each others eyes.

"Gods, I love you." I said between breathes.

She smiled, "I love you too. Want to go again?"

"In a minute."

After resting for a moment. We went at it three more times before we were both exhausted and couldn't do it any more.


	11. Ready

**Here's the next chapter I promised. Sorry if the last one was a bit boring, it was more of a filler. I know, I know. I will make it up to you. The real action is coming. Just bare with me.**

**-Darthrath**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I woke up in the morning and felt the unfamiliar warmth and weight of someone else on top of me. My eyes shot open and I looked around the room from where I was laying. Everything seemed normal. Until I looked around the bed. My clothes were scattered around the room and there was a single black nightgown on the floor next to my pants. Then there was the person on top of me. I looked down to see a naked Annabeth with her head lying comfortably on my chest. Then, the memory of last night came crashing back to me. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. Nine am. Crap, we're late for breakfast. Oh well. Annabeth started to stir on top of me. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. We made eye contact and smiled at each other.

"Morning." I whispered.

"Morning." she echoed.

We paused for a moment, smiles still on our faces.

"That was..." she started.

"Amazing." I finished.

She nodded,"What time is it?" she asked before sitting up, giving me full view of her gorgeous body as the covers slipped from her.

"Nine." I answered.

She visibly paled, "Shit!" she yelled, shooting up off the bed, grabbing the nightgown, and heading for the door.

She gave me one more glance before leaving. I just sighed and got up. Then I thought of something. I could have sworn I saw multiple scratches, lovebites, and hickeys on her...Talk about a wild night. I gave myself a look. I had them too. I could feel multiple scratch marks on my shoulder blades. They didn't hurt though. I went to the closet and picked out dark blue jeans and a fresh camp shirt. I put on a fair amount of deodorant and old spice body spray so I didn't smell like sex. Then again, people are gonna definitely be suspicious when we come in late. I got out of my room in time to see Annabeth exiting hers. Her hair was no longer messy and she smelled as she would any other day. The funny thing, though, was that I spied a hickey or two from last night on her neck. She didn't even look like she cared. She just walked out with me like we did every day. We ran straight to the pavilion. When we got there, we ignored the curious glances, the angry one from Athena, and the 'I know what you two did' looks from my pack and some of the other Olympians. We quickly grabbed some food and went to our table. Annabeth refused to meet anyone's eyes.

"So, why are you guys late?" Piper asked.

Of course she starts it.

"We over slept." I answered.

"Both of you?" Leo joined, "Just coincidentally,...both of you over slept...and got here at the same time?" he had a mock look of concentration.

I ignored them, "Jason," the son of Jupiter looked up from his meal, "you and I will be going hunting after breakfast."

"Alright." was his answer.

I glared at anyone else that was about to speak of why Annabeth and I were late. I finished before Jason and once he was done, I stood up and changed. He followed my lead. We ran out of the pavilion and I lead him to the same hill that I kept running to. We were at least three miles away from camp. A good distance just in case. We changed back and I looked at him. Before I could say anything, he beat me to it.

"Listen Percy, I always thought of you as a brother and I never meant for things to get out of hand yesterday." he said sincerely, "I just...just got so frustrated and I was...I was never the best sword fighter. I depend mostly on my powers. I'm sorry." he finished.

I kept my stare on him, showing no emotion. I walked up to him, gave him a pat on the shoulder and smiled. I always thought of him as a brother too. We saved each other's camps for crying out loud. We were the leaders of the seven. They would have died without us.

"Don't worry about it Jason. It can happen to the best of us. You just lost control. You can't let the wolf get to you, alright?"

He nodded and smiled back at me. I sensed a large herd of deer a half mile East.

"Now," I started, becoming serious, "can you sense the herd of deer close by?"

"Yes. Half mile East." he answered.

I could have sworn his stomach grumbled after he said that.

I smiled again, "Impressive. Lets go get them."

We ran straight for the deer. We stopped one hundred yards away from them and watched. They didn't notice us because we were masking our very presence.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Bring it." he responded with confidence.

I could feel his inner predator jumping in excitement for the coming massacre.

"Change." I commanded and he did.

I stayed the same. He noticed this.

"Aren't you going to hunt too?"

"No, this is your party. I am going to watch and make sure your blood lust doesn't drive you back to camp." I explained.

"Oh, alright."

With that, he rushed at the herd of deer. They didn't see him coming. When they did, it was too late. He jumped onto the biggest one and started ripping it apart with his jaws. The deer cried out in pain until he put it out of it's misery by breaking the neck. He took one of his claws and dug it into the belly. He ripped his hand out pulling its guts with his closed fist. He hungrily started devouring it with a vengeance. I couldn't help but wonder, is that what I looked like? The only difference was that he was in wolf form. So it kinda looked normal. If he was in human form, then I would have probably thought he was an insane person if not for the whole Greek and Roman mythology shit. I watched as Jason ripped the spine out and chewed on it a bit like a dog with a new bone. He tossed the spine away and put his head in the open gut, ripping out and eating any meat he could find. Once he finished, he stood up and changed back. Blood and guts covered most of him, but his legs. His eyes scanned the area as if he forgot everything. He finally looked down at the deer and himself. His eyes gained a look of horror once he realized what the blood lust did to him. I walked over.

"Jason, I know what you are thinking, you are not a monster. What you did was perfectly natural. You don't have to worry about it again because you just took another step in fully controlling the wolf within." I comforted him because he looked close to freaking out.

He breathed heavily, not responding after a minute.

"That's what it was like?"

I only nodded.

"You felt like a monster? That's why you ran?"

"Yes. Yes I did, but I'm not and neither are you."

There was a moment of silence. He looked at himself again and just stared at the blood all over his hands.

"Come on. Lets get you cleaned up." I offered.

I took him to the stream in camp and willed the water to clean him. Once that was done, we went back to camp. The others were no different from what happened to Jason. I got to see all of their wolves. Each was different in a way. Connor and Travis looked the same as I was expecting. Their fur was red and both were the same height as mine. They were better with speed. Thalia's and Reyna's looked close to mine since both had black fur, but my wolf was always the strongest and most intimidating. The best. They had a more savage nature than the rest. I had to pull them away before they annihilated the herd. Piper was very nervous and reluctant, but I turned and grabbed a deer for her and drew blood. Once she smelled it, her wolf took control. The females were interesting looking. Their fur was a bit longer, they looked more slender than the males, and they had the certain parts of them that made it obvious of their gender. Frank's and Nico's looked like mine as well a bit, but Frank was very muscular looking while Nico was one of the shorter ones with Leo.

Will and Hazel hunted without hesitation and got it done. Will's looked close to Jason's, but, like the Stolls, was more built for speed. Clarisse was bulky looking like Frank. The things they had in common were their claws and teeth were the sharpest and their muscles were the biggest. Their wolves would make a body builder jealous. One of the things that was a very interesting feature were the legs. They aren't humanoid. They point backwards like the back legs of a wolf would. I still can't figure out how we can stand up on those things. Each reaction was different when they finished hunting. The crazy ones, Thalia, Reyna, Clarisse, the Stolls, Leo, just looked at themselves and said 'Cool'. Piper, Katie, and Frank threw up, but got over it. Hazel, Will, Nico, and Annabeth just looked around and we left. There was something different about when I hunted with Annabeth though. I enjoyed it. I wanted to rip the herd apart with her and make out while covered in guts, but that was just the wolf talking. Just the thought of that makes me shiver.

As the last month went by, the whole camp trained more. I taught them all about firearms with the help of Ares and Athena since their domains are war. There were a few moments where Annabeth had to tease me because I had to get close behind her when she was firing a gun. You know how it is. Reyna and Leo understood their orders and were okay with defending the camp. I made sure the fifty campers that stayed were well trained and had good aim. We discussed with the Olympians of what we were going to do with the mortals. They decided that they would use the mist to make it look like a virus has spread through the city and they must evacuate. I just hoped the mortals all got out safe and in time before tomorrow because the vampires are coming and my mom is in the city. I couldn't go get her because I had to train the campers. Then again, I still should have. Because I had a feeling deep in my bones that something was about to happen and it was gonna really affect me.

_Unknown POV_

We all slowly and quietly moved through the streets of Manhattan. We could see the gods have warned the mortals in their own way. Many people were jumping in their cars with their families and running away in their automobiles. I looked around. This place has certainly evolved from the pile of shit it once was. Magnificent skyscrapers and streets alive with activity. I could see the bright moon through the pollution in the sky. I was currently on a personal mission. I took Vladicov with me and a platoon of other master vampires. Were we violating our terms? Yes we were, but terms are not going to stop us from sinking our teeth into something. I could smell the two mortals from where I stood. Both smelled intoxicating because of their good souls. Too bad they would be sent to the underworld tonight. We moved quickly to the apartment complex they lived in. We made our way up the stairs and to their door. I knocked a few times and waited. The male answered. He opened the door a crack. From what I heard, he was a teacher. Interesting. You see, I like to know about my prey before I kill them. Call me weird, but I just do. So, I looked up info on these two. I could smell the woman in the living room with a baby in her arms.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes, you can." I said before raising my foot and kicking the door.

It flew off the hinges and took the man with it across the room. The woman screamed as we walked in. She held her child tight to her and looked at us. I could smell the fear on her. I smiled as I got closer. She had beautiful black hair that went past her shoulders. Her height was five foot ten and she had a body that I could see why the sea god pursued her. She had magnificent dark brown eyes that complimented her goddess like face. She pulled out a celestial bronze sword from behind the couch and held her baby in one hand. I heard the man groan on the other side of the room and begin to stir.

"Hello Mrs. Blofis." I greeted.


End file.
